Une nouvelle vie
by Taraliel
Summary: J'ai toujours été une fille pourrie gâtée, ma vie était tracée dans les moindres détails... Oui, une vie idéale. Jusqu'à ce jour...
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Bienvenue dans mon univers :) enfin quand je dis "mon", ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. La plupart appartient à Antoine Fuqua et le reste (c'est à dire pas grand chose ^^) sort tout droit de mon esprit dérangé xD **_

_**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ...**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : LA MORT EST UN COMMENCEMENT<strong>

Je me trouvais dans une clairière magnifique entourée d'arbres qui balançaient leurs branches doucement au rythme du vent. Allongée dans l'herbe fraîche, un rayon de soleil passait à travers les petites feuilles pour venir réchauffer délicieusement mon visage. Je ressentais une présence à mes côtés. Une présence qui me rassurait, mais je ne pouvais voir qui c'était, comme si une main invisible maintenait ma tête tournée vers le ciel bleu.

**- Tu es à moi**, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille d'une voix rauque empreinte d'amour et de désir.

Je vis sa grande main burinée par le soleil et barrée d'une grande cicatrice blanche passer devant mon visage pour se poser délicatement sur ma joue et la caresser. Je poussai un soupir de contentement. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Un tel état de paix et de béatitude que je ne pouvais vivre que dans mes rêves. Et comme pour me prouver que j'avais toujours raison, mon réveil se mit à sonner cruellement.

**- Et merde !** Grognai-je en enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller.

Les derniers souvenirs de mon rêve s'estompèrent doucement et je fus bien obligée de me résoudre à quitter mon lit douillet. J'enfilai mon peignoir en soie et descendit mollement les marches menant à la cuisine. Comme tous les matins Mary notre employée de maison m'avait préparé mon petit-déjeuner. Une tasse de café au lait fumante m'attendait avec des croissants tout chauds sur l'immense table de la cuisine. Et comme tous les matins, je me retrouvais seule sur cette immense table qui ne servait à rien. Mon père était parti au travail depuis déjà quelques heures et ma mère devait être en train de s'adonner à son activité du jour qui était au choix : spa, shopping, tennis, manucure ou équitation.

**- Comment allez-vous, mademoiselle ?**

**- Je vous ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler Lili**, grimaçai-je. **Mais je vais bien et vous ?**

**- Oh comme un lundi**, sourit-elle avant de se remettre à briquer le plan de travail déjà parfaitement propre.

Et il ne risquait pas d'être sale vu qu'à part elle et moi personne ne mettait jamais les pieds dans cette pièce. Pourquoi se faire chier à cuisiner alors qu'on avait les moyens de se faire livrer à domicile par les plus grands restaurants de la ville ? Bon ça c'était la vision de mes parents, car cuisiner était l'une des rares activités que j'aimais vraiment et j'étais plutôt douée pour ça. Enfin je pense, car mes parents n'avaient jamais daigné goûter à un de mes plats, trop occupés soi-disant.

**- Vous avez cours aujourd'hui ?** Me demanda Mary en me faisant sursauter.

**- Oui, je vais aller me préparer.**

Je garais la Mustang de collection que mon père m'avait offerte pour mes 16 ans à la place qui m'était réservée sur le parking du campus. Une place à quelques milliers de dollars par an et qui ne servait absolument à rien vu qu'il y avait toujours des places libres sur le parking. Avec la crise, de moins en moins de jeunes avaient les moyens de s'acheter une voiture, payer l'essence et tous les frais que ça engendrait. Je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes financiers évidemment, cependant j'aurai très bien pu me passer de cette voiture pour une autre un peu moins tape-à-l'œil, mais j'avais une réputation à tenir. C'était stupide, mais ça marchait comme ça pour moi depuis toujours et lorsque je demandais à mon père s'il était possible d'éviter ça, il me répondait constamment « Plus on est garés près de l'entrée, plus le rang social est élevé » et dès l'école primaire il avait mis ses paroles à l'œuvre.

Au collège, mon chauffeur me déposait juste devant l'entrée qui était habituellement réservée aux bus scolaires, mais mon père et ses amis hauts placés avaient réussi à arranger ça pour moi. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je ne passais pas inaperçue et que mes parents avaient tout fait pour que mes petits camarades soient tous au courant de mon rang social, le pire c'est que ça marchait très bien. Je faisais partie de ces filles qu'on disait « populaires », traduction : la plupart des mecs voulaient coucher avec moi pour pouvoir raconter les détails à tout le monde, la moitié des filles me détestait et me jalousait tandis que la deuxième partie voulait devenir mon amie. Bien que le mot « ami » soit trop fort, j'étais constamment entourée d'une ribambelle de ce qu'à une autre époque on aurait pu appeler des « courtisans ». Ce n'était qu'une bande des lèches-culs qui se prétendaient mes amis, mais qui ne s'intéressaient en réalité qu'à mon argent ou à mes connaissances illustres qui pourraient leur être utiles dans le futur. Le problème pour eux, c'est que l'argent que j'avais (et Dieu sait que j'en avais plus que ce qu'il ne m'en fallait) je ne le dépensais que pour moi. Et pour ce qui était de mes connaissances, ils ne les rencontreraient jamais. Je n'avais invité personne chez moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ça n'était pas prêt de changer. Quel intérêt ? Je n'avais rien à leur dire en face à face.

La vérité, c'est que j'avais tout ce dont peut rêver quelqu'un. Tout le côté matériel du moins, car pour le reste ma vie était vraiment vide. C'était dur de penser que je n'avais aucun ami, que je n'avais ressenti d'amour pour aucun de mes ex et que même mes parents ne semblaient pas m'avoir voulue. J'avais parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un trophée qu'ils exhibaient lors de leurs soirées chics où je passais le temps à m'empiffrer en buvant des litres de champagne haut de gamme. Les seuls moments où je me sentais en paix, c'était lorsque je lisais. Je m'évadais dans des mondes peuplés de fées, de dragons et de chevaliers. Des mondes où seuls le courage, le bien et l'amour comptaient. Complètement immature, mais c'est pour ça que j'avais choisi de faire des études littéraires. Je m'étais maintenant spécialisée dans la littérature médiévale, la période la plus intéressante pour moi, étant une grande admiratrice des poèmes courtois et du cycle arthurien.

J'allais justement rejoindre le cours de mon professeur préféré quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon bouquin dans la voiture. Ni une, ni deux je me mis à courir vers le parking, bousculant quelques étudiants au passage sans prendre le temps d'écouter leurs protestations ni même de m'excuser. Tellement pressée, je ne vis pas non plus la voiture qui s'engageait à toute allure en face de moi et le temps que je la voie il était trop tard. Ce fut un de ces moments de grâce, un de ces moments où on a l'impression que tout se passe au ralenti, que rien n'est réel. Je ne ressentis pas le choc, pas même lorsque je retombais brutalement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ma respiration complètement coupée mais toujours sans aucune forme de douleur. Tout ce que j'entendais c'était des cris et des voix paniquées autour de moi alors que ma vue se brouillait, puis cette voix rauque qui me revint comme un échos avant que je ne perde connaissance :

**- Tu es à moi.**

Il y eut un moment de flottement où je n'avais plus conscience de rien, ni vivante ni morte, puis au bout d'un certain temps je me réveillai. Même si le mot « réveiller » n'était pas vraiment le plus approprié. J'entendais toujours des voix autour de moi, différentes cette fois, plus calmes. Et comme dans un rêve je me mis à flotter dans la pièce, mon âme quittant mon corps abîmé, je me trouvais à coté de _moi_. Tout paraissait tellement irréel et pourtant je n'étais pas morte. Je voyais des médecins et des infirmières pressés autour de moi alors que j'étais reliée à toutes sortes de machines. L'un des chirurgiens s'exclama :

**- Elle a la rate complètement bousillée. Le foie ne marche plus et elle fait une hémorragie.**

Une des infirmières lui jeta un regard affolé me faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances que je m'en sorte. Non ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de vivre vraiment, je ne m'étais pas mariée, je n'avais pas eu les cinq enfants que je voulais. En vingt-deux ans d'existence, je n'avais absolument rien vécu. Du moins rien d'important. Rien qui fasse que les gens mettent du temps à m'oublier. J'imaginais d'ici mon enterrement... uniquement mes parents et leurs connaissances. Peut-être mes soit-disant amis viendraient-ils dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques chose en retour ou ne serait-ce que pour boire un coup gratuitement après la cérémonie. Rien ni personne. Je ne manquerai à personne. Les larmes me brûlèrent les yeux et se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes alors que je voyais les médecins s'acharner. Le bruit assourdissant d'une machine leur fit comprendre que mon cœur s'était arrêté, me coupant la respiration par la même occasion. Comment pouvais-je respirer alors que j'étais morte ?

Un jeune chirurgien tenta de me ranimer pendant plusieurs minutes et un autre vint poser sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant d'arrêter.

**- Heure du décès : 10h47**, souffla-t-il.

Le destin avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. J'étais née il y a vingt-deux ans jour pour jour à 10h47. La boucle était bouclée en un sens. Je vis les chirurgiens sortir du bloc opératoire l'un après l'autre, me laissant seule et hébétée avec moi-même. Ma cage thoracique était toujours ouverte, tenue par des sortes de pinces et je regardais ce spectacle sans le voir vraiment. Comment pouvais-je croire que ce tas de chairs sanguinolentes c'était moi ? Ou du moins que ça l'avait été un jour... Je restai là un long moment, les larmes coulant toujours sans que je puisse les retenir. Je me passais en revue tout ce que j'avais fait, tout ce que je n'avais pas fait et ce que je ne ferais jamais. Mais une main sur mon bras m'interrompit dans un sursaut et je me tournai vivement. Une lumière aveuglante me faisait face et je dus fermer les yeux en me détournant. C'est là que je le vis. À coté de mon corps sans vie, un homme se tenait nous regardant tour à tour avec un léger sourire. Il était grand et maigre, le visage émacié de quelqu'un qui ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Avec ses cheveux long et sa barbe, il avait l'air d'un clochard. Vraiment pas l''image que je me faisais d'un ange.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Ton temps dans cette vie est révolu, mon enfant**, dit-il comme si je n'avais pas parlé.

**- Vous êtes Dieu ?**

**- Dieu ? Quel Dieu ?** Demanda-t-il, apparemment amusé.

**- Je... je ne sais pas. **

**- Mon enfant, ton destin est entre tes mains à présent. Tu as un choix à faire, tu peux continuer ton chemin vers la lumière et aller dans l'autre monde** (il me montra d'un geste la droite où se trouvait la lumière aveuglante) **ou alors tu peux continuer dans une autre vie** (il pointa sa gauche où se tenait une sorte brume sombre et menaçante). **Celle où tu as ta place.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?**

**- Chaque personne qui vient sur cette terre a une tache propre à effectuer. Ton chemin est déjà tout tracé, mais c'est à toi de choisir vers quelle voie tu décides de te tourner.**

**- Vous voulez dire que je peux choisir la vie... ou bien la mort ? Et si je vais à gauche que va-t-il m'arriver ? Je vais récupérer mon corps et vivre de nouveau ? Tous les médecins sont partis, comment...**

**- Mon enfant**, me coupa-t-il. **Si tu choisis cette voie, le lieu et l'époque dans lesquels tu atterriras n'auront rien à voir avec tout ce que tu as connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce que je t'offre, c'est une nouvelle vie. Une vie ou tu auras une tache importante à accomplir. Une vie faite de dangers et de douleur. De sacrifices et de morts. Mais surtout une vie d'amour et de courage. Tu vivras des chose que jamais tu n'aurais osé imaginer vivre, des sensations et des sentiments que jamais tu n'aurais pu ressentir dans cette vie.**

**- Une tache... mais quelle sera ma mission ?**

**- Ils viendront à toi sans que tu n'aies à les chercher, n'aie crainte.**

**- J'ai peur pourtant... **

**- Et c'est une réaction normale... mais tu ne seras pas seule. Je t'aiderais quand le moment sera venu. Et je ne serais jamais bien loin de toi, fais moi confiance.**

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Pourquoi pas toi ? C'est tombé sur toi, comme ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. C'est le destin qui t'a conduit jusqu'ici.**

**- Le destin ?** Ricanai -je. **Quel destin fabuleux ! Mourir alors que je n'ai même pas commencé à vivre.**

**- La mort n'est pas une fin et surtout en ce qui te concerne. C'est le début de ta vie. Ta vraie vie.**

Je me tus un moment, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir, c'était évident mais avais-je vraiment envie d'emprunter le chemin le plus dangereux au lieu de continuer vers le... paradis ou je ne sais quoi ?

**- Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

**- On me donne bien des noms. Myrddin, Merzhin... mais tu peux m'appeler Merlin.**

**- Merlin ? Vous voulez dire comme Merlin l'enchanteur ?**

**- Enchanteur ?** Sourit-il. **Oui si tu veux, bien que d'habitude on dise de moi que je suis un sorcier ou un démon. **

Je lui rendis son sourire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé je me rendis compte que le chagrin et la douleur de ma _mort_ m'avaient quittés. Sa présence m'apaisait, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours.

**- Je vais y aller à présent. La décision finale te revient, je te laisse le temps de réfléchir.**

**- Attendez !**

Mais avant que j'aie fini de prononcer mon mot il avait disparu dans la brume, me laissant seule à nouveau. Je jetais un regard sur mon corps sans vie. Une infirmière était en train de débrancher toutes les machines et de retirer les cathéters de mes bras qui n'étaient plus blancs à présent mais presque gris. Mon visage était en sang mais j'avais l'air si heureuse, si calme que c'en était presque indécent. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle expression sur mon visage et il avait fallu que je meure pour être enfin en paix.

Ce Merlin – si tant est que ce soit vraiment lui et pas une image tout droit sortie de mon imagination et de ma peur de mourir – m'avait offert une deuxième vie. Une seconde chance en quelque sorte, une chance de profiter de tout et de ne plus être la gamine pourrie gâtée que j'avais toujours été. Une chance d'arrêter de me préoccuper du regard que les autres portaient sur moi et d'être réellement moi-même. Une chance d'avoir de vrais amis qui ne soient pas intéressés et de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un pour la première fois de ma vie. Toutefois, les conditions me faisaient un peu peur. Une vie faite de sacrifices et de morts ? Je n'étais pas sure d'être très courageuse, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de recourir à cette vertu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas sure non plus d'être à la hauteur de cette mission qui me serait confiée, quelle qu'elle soit et quel que soit le chemin qui était soi-disant tracé d'avance pour moi. D'ailleurs je n'avais même jamais cru au destin, du moins pas réellement. Nos actes faisaient de nous ce que nous étions et pas un quelconque Dieu, destinée ou je ne sais quoi. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, quelque chose me poussait plus que tout à avancer vers cette ombre au lieu d'aller vers la douce chaleur rassurante de la lumière blanche où m'attendait la paix éternelle.

Pour la première fois je décidai d'écouter mon instinct et choisis d'aller vers ce destin inconnu avec certes un peu d'appréhension mais surtout de l'excitation. Je jetais un dernier regard à mon visage et dit au revoir à mon ancienne vie tout en avançant résolument.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilou, premier chapitre de ma premiere fic xD Bon je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais on va dire que c'est normal pour un début. Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas ! (des félicitations j'accpete aussi ^^)<em>**

**_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Hello ! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews :) je suis contente que le premier chapitre ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci plaira aussi xD**_

_**Pour répondre à Morgane : oui c'est fait exprés ^^ j'aime**** pas quand dès les premières lignes on a droit à la description des magnifiques cheveux, de la couleur des yeux, du pull, des escarpins et tous ces trucs :p **_

_**Bref, merci à**** Black****WiltedRose,**** Morgane****,**** Team Seth****,**** Ailinn D'Avalon ****et tous ceux qui ont lu !****  
><strong>_

_** Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : LA FORET<strong>

J'ouvris les yeux au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, bercée par le chant des oiseaux. En regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçus que j'étais dans cette clairière, la même que celle qui peuplait mes rêves depuis quelques mois déjà. En revanche, j'étais seule sans cette présence réconfortante que je ressentais habituellement. Je réprimais un frisson, le ciel était blanc comme s'il allait neiger et l'air glacial. Je portais les mêmes vêtements que ceux que j'avais avant de _mourir_ et je n'étais pas assez couverte pour l'endroit où je me trouvais. Tiens, d'ailleurs où est-ce que je me trouvais ? Autour de la clairière, je ne pouvais apercevoir que des arbres et il n'y avait aucun bruit qui pourrait m'indiquer une présence humaine aux alentours. Je devais être au beau milieu d'une forêt de plusieurs hectares, génial ! Déjà qu'il m'avait fallu cinq ans pour arriver à me repérer dans ma ville, j'étais sure de me perdre ici. Je me relevais péniblement en me disant qu'en avançant toujours dans la même direction je finirai bien par tomber sur un village ou encore mieux, tomber sur quelqu'un qui m'indiquerait la ville la plus proche. Pour y faire quoi ? Je l'ignorai, mais mon instinct me disait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et j'avais décidé qu'à partir de maintenant je lui obéirais au doigt et à l'œil. Un petit écureuil s'enfuit en me voyant me relever et je décidai alors de me mettre en marche dans cette direction.

Après quelques heures de marche, je commençais vraiment à avoir mal aux pieds. Des ballerines pour marcher en forêt c'était loin d'être l'idéal et alors que je m'appuyai contre un tronc d'arbre pour me reposer un peu, j'entendis des voix d'hommes. Je tendis l'oreille, ils parlaient dans une langue gutturale, un peu comme de l'allemand mais en pire. Je m'approchai doucement d'eux et me figeai devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Il y avait cinq hommes réunis autour d'un feu de camp, discutant joyeusement. Rien d'étonnant vous me direz ? Et bien, la manière dont ils étaient vêtus était plutôt... inhabituelle, ils avaient l'air tout droit sortis d'un film médiéval avec leurs peaux de bêtes et leurs vêtements usés. Des épées pendaient à leurs ceintures et j'eus tout de suite un mouvement de recul qui me fit presque tomber à la renverse sur une pierre que je n'avais pas vue. Ils se figèrent eux aussi en m'entendant et je vis l'un d'eux porter la main à son épée avant d'interrompre son geste en riant. Avec ma discrétion légendaire, ils avaient dû penser que c'était un ours qui arrivait.

**- Tiens, tiens ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on a là ?** Demanda un grand roux.

**- Une jolie demoiselle tombée du ciel**, ajouta un autre.

Et merde ! Moi qui espérais vite m'éloigner d'eux et de leurs airs d'hommes des cavernes barbus et chevelus, c'était raté. Autant en profiter pour leur demander mon chemin après tout. Je pris alors mon air de fille stupide et leur demandai d'une petite voix :

**- Je... je suis perdue. Vous pouvez me dire où nous sommes s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ma jolie ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. La ville la plus proche ?**

**- Il y a à peu près dix jours de marche jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien.**

**- Dix jours !** M'écriai -je.** Vous plaisantez ?**

**- Dix jours si tu marches vite bien sûr. Reste avec nous on t'y conduira.**

Mais son sourire avait quelque chose de faux, je n'avais absolument pas confiance en lui et les regards lubriques que les autres me lançaient me filèrent un frisson.

**- Non merci, ça ira**, répondis -je avec un faux sourire à mon tour. **Je vais trouver mon chemin toute seule, désolée de vous avoir dérangés. Je vais vous laisser.**

Je fis un pas en arrière, mais celui qui devait être leur chef – et qui faisait au bas mot trente centimètres de plus que moi – me rattrapa en trois enjambées pour m'agripper le bras durement. Son autre main se plaqua dans mon dos, descendant dangereusement plus bas.

**- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu restes avec nous ! Ça fait déjà quelques semaines que mes hommes n'ont pas vu de femmes...**

À ces mots le groupe acquiesça avec des grognements et commença à se rapprocher de nous lentement. Ma respiration s'affola, ils n'allaient quand même pas faire ça ?

**- Lâchez-moi, sale brute !** Criai-je en tentant de dégager mon bras de sa grosse main sale, me faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

D'un geste rapide, sa main délaissa mon dos et dégaina une dague qu'il mit sous ma gorge, appuyant juste assez pour faire couler quelques gouttes de sang.

**- Calme toi ma jolie, ça serait dommage que je sois obligé d'abîmer ton beau visage. Ou pire...**

Je frissonnai une fois de plus. Et merde ! Où est-ce que j'étais tombée ? D'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient ces tarés moyenâgeux ? J'en voulus à Merlin, où était-il passé, lui qui disait qu'il serait là en cas de besoin ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps, car le chef me poussa à terre et je me cognai la tête sur le sol, presque assommée. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'allongea sur moi en tentant de m'embrasser le cou, je poussai un hurlement.

**- Oui ma jolie, je vais te faire crier, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Je tentais de le repousser, mais un barbare roux vint me tenir les bras, me privant ainsi de le griffer. Le chef, lui, se débattait avec la fermeture éclair de mon jean qu'il finit par arracher dans un grognement. Soudain, un bruit de sifflement suivi d'un gros bruit de chute retentit et mon agresseur interrompit son geste immédiatement, tournant la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils se relevèrent alors, épées en main me laissant enfin respirer. Les quatre hommes étaient en rang devant le feu et scrutaient la forêt devant eux d'un air inquiet. Je trouvais le cinquième homme à terre, une flèche plantée dans la gorge. Il était en train d'agoniser en gémissant tandis que ses camarades ne daignaient même pas lui jeter un regard ou l'aider. J'en profitai pour ramper jusqu'à lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les barbares étaient tellement sur le qui-vive qu'aucun d'eux ne sentit ma présence à seulement quelques centimètres d'eux. J'en m'emparais de la dague que l'homme avait à la ceinture et récupérais l'épée qui gisait à ses côtés pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

Merde ! Elle était vraiment lourde ! Je faisais de l'escrime depuis un peu plus de dix ans, mais ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir, mon fleuret pesait moins d'un kilo alors que cette épée-là devait en peser au moins dix au bas mot. Ça risquait d'être dur d'essayer de faire mes passes habituelles, mais au point où j'en étais... C'était soit ça, soit un viol collectif donc je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Alors que je me relevai en m'aidant de l'épée, le barbare roux se rendit enfin compte de ma présence et eut un sourire féroce.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma jolie ? Et avec une épée ? Comme si tu savais t'en servir**, dit-il en éclatant de rire bientôt suivi pas tous les autres.

**- Connard ! **Crachai-je.

**- Donne-lui une bonne leçon Ralf**, ordonna le chef.

**- Tu es sûr ? Mais je vais l'abîmer, c'est dommage.**

**- On s'en fiche ! Tant qu'une certaine partie de son corps n'est pas atteinte, on s'en contentera. **

Je lui jetais un regard de dégoût et reculais en voyant le roux avancer vers moi, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Merde, il fallait que je me mette en position et vite ! Comme je l'avais appris, je me mis en garde, épée levée aussi haut que je le pouvais, attendant qu'il attaque. C'était ma technique, toujours se défendre pour commencer puis quand l'adversaire commence à fatiguer... hop, une contre-attaque dans ta face ! En général ça marchait, mais vu la corpulence de cet adversaire-là, je n'étais pas sûre de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué. Étrangement, je ne ressentais aucune peur alors que ça n'avait rien à voir avec mes entraînements. Ici tout était réel, les coups que nous allions donner étaient faits pour blesser et donner la mort, mais tout ce que je ressentais c'était de l'excitation. Il valait mieux que je meure une deuxième fois en me défendant plutôt que de me laisser faire par cette bande de brutes. Et puis pour une raison inconnue, j'avais confiance en moi. Une confiance que je n'avais jamais eue et qui me faisait un effet stimulant tout nouveau.

Le roux souriait toujours lorsqu'il donna le premier coup qui me fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il était vraiment fort le salaud ! Il fallait que je change ma tactique et vite, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se ruait déjà sur moi pour un second coup que je parais avec plus de facilité. Apparemment étonné que je sache me servir d'une arme, il retint le coup suivant et se figea durant quelques secondes. C'était assez pour que je saisisse l'occasion et que je fende mon épée sur le bras qui tenait son arme. Il lâcha l'épée en braillant tandis que le sang giclait de sa blessure, venant couler sur mon jean en me réchauffant doucement. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais l'épée à deux mains et la plantais violemment dans son torse dans un bruit effrayant de craquements d'os. Les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, il me fixa et son sourire disparut petit à petit alors qu'il s'affalait mollement sur le sol.

J'avais tué. Moi l'amie des bêtes, pas même capable de tuer une araignée, je venais de tuer un homme ! Je me répétais cette phrase sans cesse, comme pour me persuader que c'était mal, mais ma bonne conscience avait dû partir en voyage, car je ne ressentais aucun regret. Rien. J'avais tué un homme et je ne me sentais même pas coupable, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Incapable de regarder plus longtemps le cadavre, je reportais mon regard sur les trois hommes restants qui me regardaient agressivement à présent. Il n'était plus question de désir ou d'envie, mais de vengeance.

Alors qu'un premier s'avançait vers moi, une flèche sortit de derrière les arbres et vint se planter dans sa jambe, lui faisant plier le genou à terre dans un cri. Ils se retournèrent tous en scrutant les arbres.

**- Sors de là si t'es un homme !**

**- Sale chien de breton ! **Cria le chef.

Pour toute réponse, l'inconnu se contenta de leur lancer une peau de bête que le chef reconnut tout de suite apparemment.

**- Tu as tué Sigmund !** S'écria-t-il rageusement. **Tu n'as pas conscience de l'erreur que tu viens de commettre, breton. Ce n'est pas seulement ton arrêt de mort que tu viens de signer, mais celui de tout ton peuple.**

Un cri retentit et un géant apparut hache à la main bientôt suivi de trois autres qui se jetèrent sur les barbares. En quelques coups d'épée, l'affaire fut réglée et les deux survivants rejoignirent leurs camarades dans l'autre monde. Alors que je poussais un soupir de soulagement, je commis la plus grosse erreur qui soit : l'inattention. Trop occupée à regarder le combat qui s'offrait à moi, je ne vis le barbare qui s'était pris une flèche dans la jambe que lorsqu'il fut en face de moi, dague à la main. Il n'esquissa aucun geste, car une deuxième flèche venue des bois l'atteint en pleine tête cette fois. Je poussai un cri horrifié en voyant la flèche ressortir de son front couverte de chairs et de sang avant qu'il ne tombe sur son camarade roux.

Je jetais un œil aux nouveaux venus tout en reprenant mon épée en main, qui sait si eux aussi n'avaient pas l'intention de passer un peu de bon temps avec une fille ? L'un des hommes habillé un peu à la manière d'un Romain s'approcha de moi en levant les bras.

**- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, demoiselle,** commença-t-il avec un sourire sincère. **Lâchez votre épée, je vous prie.**

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je lui obéis et baissai mon arme sans pour autant la lâcher. On ne savait jamais après tout.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?** Demandai-je sèchement.

**- Je me nomme Arthur, officier de l'armée romaine et voici une partie de mes chevaliers. Galahad.**

Un homme qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge prit place à ses côtés. Des boucles brunes encadraient son visage juvénile et il portait une barbe. Il me fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire timide terriblement craquant. Attends, attends, retour en arrière ! Arthur ? Galahad ? Et Merlin il y a quelques heures ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de fous ?

**- Bors**, continua-t-il.

Il me désigna le géant à la hache qui me fit un signe de la main tout en continuant de fouiller les corps des barbares.. Il avait la carrure d'un rugbyman et ses cicatrices un peu partout auraient pu m'effrayer s'il n'avait pas eu un sourire jovial sur le visage.

**- Toi tu sais te servir d'une arme ma p'tite, c'est bien**, déclara-t-il avec sa grosse voix bourrue.

**- Merci**, répondis -je timidement.

**- Et enfin...**

Un énième homme se planta devant moi et porta ma main à ses lèvres, aussi délicatement qu'une caresse. Il avait un visage vraiment séduisant et il avait l'air de la savoir.

**- Lancelot. Je m'appelle Lancelot gente demoiselle**, dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Mais merde ! C'était quoi cette blague ? Je ne pouvais pas être en face d'Arthur ! _LE_ roi Arthur ! En même temps, après m'être vue mourir, tout était possible maintenant...

**- Et vous demoiselle ? Quel est votre prénom ?** Demanda Arthur.

**- Lili.**

**- Que faisiez-vous avec des Saxons ?**

**- Des Saxons ? **Répétai -je.

**- Oui, vous l'ignoriez ?**

**- Hé bien, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas pris le temps de leur demander leur nationalité. J'étais perdue dans les bois et je voulais simplement leur demander mon chemin, mais ils... ils avaient d'autres projets pour moi apparemment.**

**- Ils t'ont fait du mal ?** Grogna Bors, les sourcils froncés.

**- Non, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps, une flèche est sortie de nulle part et les a distraits.**

**- Tristan**, sourit Galahad.

Au même instant un homme nous rejoignit. Sa démarche était souple et féline presque comme s'il ne touchait pas le sol. Il se planta à côté d'Arthur sans même un regard pour moi.

**- Voici Tristan, votre sauveur**, déclara le chef.

Je rougis en le regardant, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était intriguant avec son visage impassible et ses yeux incroyablement noirs. Son regard était perçant, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi, comme s'il cherchait à savoir tous mes secrets et étrangement j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. J'eus l'impression qu'il ressentit la même chose, car son regard se teinta d'étonnement avant qu'il ne se reprenne et me fasse un hochement de tête.

**- Je vous remercie, Tristan. Je vous dois la vie et même plus.**

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Arthur reprit la parole.

**- Vous avez dit que vous étiez perdue au fait. Voulez-vous que nous vous raccompagnions jusque chez vous ?**

**- Hé bien, c'est qu'en fait je n'ai pas de chez moi. J'espérai rejoindre la prochaine ville pour tenter de trouver... je ne sais pas, un travail, quelque chose.**

**- Nous allons au Mur d'Hadrien, si vous voulez nous y accompagner ?**

**- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...**

**- Allons tu nous dérangeras pas ma p'tite**, intervint Bors. **On va pas te laisser toute seule dans cette foret, la nuit va bientôt tomber. Et puis ça nous changera un peu d'avoir une présence féminine avec nous, pas vrai les gars ?**

Ils acquiescèrent tous avec des hochements de tête, excepté Tristan qui se contenta de me scruter en silence.

**- Je... je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.**

**- Moi je sais**, lança Lancelot avec un sourire qui ne cachait rien sur ses intentions.

Je me mis à rougir comme l'idiote que j'étais et il esquissa un sourire satisfait, pensant sûrement que j'étais sensible à son charme. Peut-être un peu en effet... mais pour ma défense je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire draguer, surtout par un chevalier du moyen âge.

**- Vous portez d'étranges vêtements pour une femme**, reprit Arthur en me reluquant de la tête aux pieds.

Il allait falloir que je m'habitue à ce qu'on me scrute comme si j'étais un bout de viande, décidément ! Mais en effet, si nous étions aux alentours du Ve ou VIe siècle comme je le pensais, ils n'avaient pas du voir beaucoup de femmes avec un jean slim qui moulait leurs formes. Jean slim qui était d'ailleurs déchiré, heureusement j'avais mis un haut un peu long qui cachait mes sous-vêtements. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise devant leurs regards alors que c'était pourtant une tenue que je portais régulièrement.

**- C'est une tenue typique de chez moi**, répondis -je finalement.

**- Ah oui ? Et d'où venez-vous ?** Demanda Galahad en haussant un sourcil.

**- Elle nous racontera tout ça plus tard, nous devons rejoindre les autres au campement avant que la nuit ne tombe**, ordonna Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilou :)<em>** _**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, je suis très inspirée en ce moment et c'est pas plus mal ^^**_

_**XoXo**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Hello :) Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bon j'ai dû le couper en deux parties en fait parce qu'il était beauuuuuucoup trop long ce qui fait que je tarderais pas à publier le prochain, juste le temps de peaufiner un peu tout ça ^^ _**

_**Pitchoune** : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Rah oui moi aussi qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir ce choix d'une seconde vie (bon dans longtemps hein ^^ et faudrait qu'y ait un système de rajeunissement sinon je peux dire adieu à mon Tristan xD)_

_**Team Seth** : Héhé merci :) Moi aussi je l'adore ce Bors, il est très attachant comme personnage, j'ai bien eu peur que lui aussi y passe avant la fin du film ^^_

_**Morgane** : Mouhahaha ! Ta review m'a fait rire parce que j'ADORE les héroïnes qui n'ont aucun scrupule a tuer des gens xD (bon que des méchants hein, je fabrique pas des psychopathes non plus ^^) Et oui Lancelot... bah c'est Lancelot ! Il voit une fille, il fait le joli cœur (bouh je déteste cette expression mais y'a que ça qui me vient sur le coup ^^)_ _Et puis Tristan... Rah ! No comment !_ 3 _En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :p_

_Trêve de blablatage, je vous laisse lire :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : UNE RENCONTRE IMPREVUE<strong>

Nous marchâmes environ une demi-heure avant d'arriver à ce qui devait être leur campement. Sept cheveux paissaient tranquillement tandis qu'un grand chevalier entretenait le feu d'un air concentré. Il se tourna vers nous en nous entendant et me jeta un regard étonné. Il était aussi imposant que Bors et une cicatrice lui barrait le visage de l'œil droit jusqu'au menton, lui donnant un air brutal, mais ses yeux étaient en opposition avec son visage. De magnifiques yeux très expressifs. Il me fit un signe de tête et se remit à la tache sans plus de cérémonie.

**- Où est Gauvain ?** Demanda Galahad.

**- Parti chercher de l'eau.**

Les chevaliers prirent place autour du feu et je les rejoignis avec plaisir, complètement gelée. La nuit était tombée à présent et l'air était vraiment froid. Je passais mes mains devant le feu avec plaisir pour les laisser se réchauffer. Arthur vit mon geste et m'adressa la parole :

**- Vous devez avoir froid avec ces vêtements demoiselle Lili.**

**- En effet.**

Il ôta sa cape rouge et me la mit sur les épaules en me les frictionnant gentiment. Je me tendis un peu à son contact, je n'étais pas très tactile à vrai dire, mais c'était un geste amical et je l'en remerciais. Peu de temps après, un chevalier aux longs cheveux blonds nous rejoignit avec des gourdes plein les mains. Il en tendit une à chacun et vint s'asseoir près du feu à mes côtés.

**- Je suis Gauvain, enchanté.**

**- Lili.**

**- Où avez-vous trouvé une si jolie demoiselle ?**

**- Si Enora t'entendais**, ricana Lancelot.

**- Oui, mais elle n'est pas là alors je peux bien faire un compliment à une jolie fille. Qui ira lui dire ?**

**- Moi**, sourit Lancelot.

**- Moi aussi**, ajouta Bors dans un grand rire.

**- Traîtres ! **S'exclama-t-il d'une voix faussement scandalisée.

**- Nous l'avons trouvée en compagnie d'un groupe de Saxons à une demi-heure à l'est. **

**- Moi je suis sûr qu'elle s'en serait sortie toute seule**, déclara Bors. **Elle a un bon coup d'épée la p'tite !**

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fierté de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas s'il le pensait vraiment, mais c'était un honneur qu'un des grands chevaliers du roi Arthur me fasse un compliment sur ma façon de combattre. Même si j'étais parfaitement consciente que sans l'intervention de Tristan je serais sûrement encore là-bas à l'heure qu'il est.

**- Je vous en prie, sans votre aide je serais encore avec eux en ce moment**, dis-je.

**- Maintenant qu'on est tranquilles, si vous nous disiez d'où vous venez ?** Demanda Galahad qui était décidément bien intéressé.

Merde ! Ça, c'était quelque chose qui m'avait complètement échappé, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire. Que j'avais atterri ici après être morte ? Ils m'auraient prise pour une folle !

**- Je... je viens de Los Angeles**, soufflai-je.

**- Los Angeles ? Jamais entendu parler**, murmura-t-il.

**- Moi non plus**, ajouta Arthur. **Où est-ce ?**

**- En Lusitanie**, répondis-je avec un soudain rappel de mes cours d'histoire.

**- Vous venez de Lusitanie jusqu'en Bretagne pour... trouver un travail ?** Demanda Galahad, méfiant.

**- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mes... parents sont morts et j'ai été envoyée ici, chez ma tante**, repris-je avec un air faussement triste. **Mais en arrivant, leur village avait été détruit et j'ai appris qu'elle et toute sa famille avaient été tuées par les Saxons.**

Bon c'était un peu malsain d'inventer une histoire aussi glauque, mais j'espérai ainsi qu'ils ne me poseraient pas plus de questions sur le sujet.

**- Je suis désolé pour toi ma p'tite**, me dit Bors en me mettant une grande claque dans le dos qui me fit presque recracher l'eau que venait de me donner Gauvain. **Les Saxons c'est pire que les Romains ! Enfin je parle pas pour toi Arthur...**

**- Je sais bien mon ami**, sourit ce dernier.

Nous continuâmes à discuter un bon moment tandis que Bors cuisinait. C'était assez marrant de voir un type dans son genre, qui avait tout du macho de base se mettre à faire à manger pour nous. Il me donna un bol en s'exclamant d'une voix emplie de fierté :

**- Tu vas voir, c'est une soupe que j'ai inventée, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !**

Tout en parlant il me servait de grosses cuillères, je devais avoir assez de nourriture pour au moins trois Lili, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire pour une fois et me contentais de le remercier. Je jetais un œil au contenu et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'était pas très appétissant. Des morceaux de toutes sortes d'ingrédients que je ne préférais pas connaître flottaient dans une eau un peu rougeâtre. L'odeur n'engageait pas plus que le visuel, mais je mourrais de faim. Je portais une première cuillère à ma bouche avant de m'étouffer presque, toussant à n'en plus pouvoir. Gauvain, mort de rire, me tapa dans le dos en me tendant sa gourde. Je l'attrapais vivement et la but d'un trait, sentant avec plaisir l'eau fraîche calmer ma bouche en feu. Je devais être aussi rouge que l'eau de la soupe, car je sentais des gouttes de sueur couler sur mon front. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais mangé quelque chose d'aussi fort et pourtant j'étais une grande fan de la cuisine asiatique et mexicaine qui était quand même plutôt pas mal dans le genre. Bors me lança un regard inquiet.

**- Tu n'aimes pas ? **Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Devant son air déconfit, je ne pus me résoudre à lui avouer et me contentai de lui dire.

**- Si, si. C'est juste que c'est un peu... fort, je dirais. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ?**

**- Quelques épices et des plantes que Tristan m'a ramenées. Tu trouves que c'est trop fort ?**

**- Je ne suis pas habituée à... _ça_. Je crois que je vais me charger de la cuisine à partir de demain si ça ne vous dérange pas.**

Lancelot me fit un grand sourire.

**- Je vous avais dit que ça marcherait**, déclara-t-il en riant.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Lancelot pensait qu'en me laissant faire la cuisine pour ce soir, tu te sentirais obligée de le faire par la suite.**

**- C'était une ruse ?** M'exclamai-je d'un ton outré, mais amusée tout de même.

**- Pardonnez-moi Lili, mais la présence d'une femme avec nous a ses avantages**, déclara Lancelot. **Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que Bors nous oblige à manger.**

**- Si vous me l'aviez simplement demandé, je l'aurais fait.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui, mais puisque vous aimez rire je vous offre mon assiette. Vous devez être affamé après cette dure journée.**

Il fit la grimace lorsque je lui tendis mon bol rempli à ras bord avec un sourire aimable, mais fut bien forcé de le prendre. Bors éclata une nouvelle fois d'un grand rire et me donna une tape sur l'épaule, comme si j'étais son amie depuis toujours. Nous passâmes la soirée à rire, les chevaliers me racontant les frasques amoureuses de Lancelot et de Bors et je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je me sentais vraiment bien, à ma place. Les paroles de Merlin me revinrent en mémoire et je me dis qu'il avait peut-être raison. Ma vraie place était peut-être ici et pas au XXIe siècle. Avec ces chevaliers Sarmates, m'avaient-ils dit, j'avais l'impression d'être moi-même, de ne pas jouer le rôle de la fille modèle que j'avais été toute ma vie. Seul Tristan restait silencieux, il regardait le feu d'un air absent comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de très important. Au bout d'un moment Arthur se leva.

**- Allons nous coucher maintenant, il est tard. Demain nous aurons une longue route pour rejoindre l'évêque. Tristan, tu fais le premier tour de guet ?**

Celui-ci acquiesça et s'éloigna sans un regard pour nous.

**- Il est toujours comme ça ? **Demandai-je à Gauvain.

**- Qui ? Tristan ? Oh, il est un peu bougon ce soir. Ça lui arrive parfois, il ne faut pas trop chercher à le comprendre, tu sais.**

J'acquiesçai en silence, mais j'avais pourtant envie de comprendre, la curiosité était mon plus vilain défaut. Les chevaliers se couchèrent et s'endormirent directement si j'en croyais les ronflements qui me parvenaient. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant, couchée sur le sol enroulée dans ma petite cape. J'aurai tout donné pour retrouver mon lit douillet, ma couverture Hello Kitty et mon gros coussin que je traînais depuis que j'étais gamine. Je me tournai et me retournai sans parvenir à trouver une position satisfaisante et finis par capituler en allant m'asseoir près du feu.

Merde ! J'étais en Bretagne ! Avec le roi Arthur et les chevaliers de la table ronde ! Comment était-ce possible que ça ne me paraisse pas plus bizarre que ça ? Je restai là à contempler les flammes fixement un long moment quand une envie pressante se fit ressentir. Je m'éloignai du campement en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas les réveiller et me mit à marcher dans la forêt. Une fois ma petite affaire terminée, j'étais sur le point de retourner d'où je venais lorsque j'entendis un bruit de croassement, il devait y avoir une mare pas loin. Sûrement celle que Gauvain avait trouvée. Je décidai d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, j'arrivais devant une large mare. L'endroit était magnifique, juste éclairé par les rayons de la pleine lune qui se dessinait, je m'installais dans l'herbe, passant distraitement ma main dans l'eau. Je restai un moment là, à contempler les reflets de la lune dans l'eau et à faire ricocher des cailloux lorsqu'un bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournais, épée en main, heureusement que je l'avais prise avec moi, au cas ou. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin, je ressentis tout de suite sa présence.

Merlin marcha vers moi aidé d'un grand bâton, avec les mêmes vêtements étranges que j'avais vu plus tôt. Je me rassis face à la mare où il me rejoignit.

**- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe Merlin ? **L'interrogeais-je.

**- Je t'ai déjà tout dit ce matin il me semble.**

**- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? En... je ne sais même pas en quelle année on est !**

**- Nous sommes en l'an 467, mon enfant.**

**- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme ça ?**

**- Et pourquoi pas ? **

**- Pourquoi vous répondez à ma question par une autre question ?**

**- Parce que je ne peux pas te répondre autre chose que cela.**

**- Dites-moi en plus, je vous en prie ! **Criai-je. **Que dois-je faire exactement ? **

**- Les guider. Les protéger. Les rallier à notre cause.**

**- Guider qui ? Arthur et ses chevaliers ?**

**- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?**

**- Alors c'est eux qui sont venus à moi...**

**- Comme promis oui.**

**- Je ne sais même pas où je suis, comment voulez-vous que je les guide ? Ou que je les rallie à votre cause, quelle qu'elle soit ?**

**- C'est ta cause aussi à présent. Les Romains ne seront bientôt plus qu'un souvenir en Bretagne. Bientôt nous pourrons récupérer nos terres et vivre en peuple uni.**

**- Et les Saxons ? Ce sont vos amis aussi ?**

**- Bien sûr que non. C'est bien là le problème. Il nous faut un chef, quelqu'un qui puisse commander mes hommes et nous libérer.**

**- Arthur**, soufflai-je.

**- Arthur. Mais il me voue une haine sans borne, il faut que tu m'aides à le convaincre.**

**- Mais je ne le connais pas ! **Répliquai-je.** Pourquoi m'écouterait-il ?**

**- Pas encore, mon enfant, pas encore. Quand le moment sera venu, je te mettrai au courant. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la personne que tu es et sur celle que tu vas devenir. Pour nous. Pour la Bretagne. Je t'enverrais une alliée en temps voulu, elle t'aidera à le convaincre, j'en suis sûr**, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**- Je ne comprends rien à tout cela.**

**- Vous parlez toute seule maintenant ? **Demanda une voix rauque qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournai d'un bond, épée en main à nouveau pour me retrouver face à face avec Tristan. Je regardais à côté de moi, Merlin avait disparu comme par magie. Il eut un petit ricanement en voyant mon arme.

**- Vous ne la tenez même pas comme il faut.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?** Lui demandai-je, vexée.

**- Je pourrais vous poser la même question.**

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais me parler et pourtant cette voix... cette voix m'était familière.

**- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors... je suis venue réfléchir un peu près de cette mare.**

**- Vous n'avez donc aucune conscience du danger ?** Cracha-t-il. **D'abord vous vous promenez seule dans une forêt infestée de Saxons, ensuite vous vous levez en pleine nuit pour réfléchir seule devant une mare. J'aurais pu vous tuer cent fois et les Pictes ou les Saxons tout autant.**

**- Je ne me promenais pas, j'étais perdue !** Répliquai -je en sentant la colère monter.

**- Et en plus vous n'avez pas le sens de l'orientation**, soupira-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire de toute façon ? **Fulminai-je.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de moi. Il était parfaitement calme, alors que je tremblais de colère et de sa proximité qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

**- Je vais te dire quelque chose et je ne le répéterais pas**, murmura-t-il. **Tu es sous la protection d'Arthur, ce qui signifie que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, nous devrons te couvrir. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir par ta faute, alors à partir de maintenant si je te vois te promener seule dans les bois ou dans tout autre endroit dangereux, tout ce que je ferais c'est te laisser crever. Est-ce clair ?**

Je frissonnai. Oui, c'était on ne peut plus clair.


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Hello :)_**_** bon ben me revoilà enfin après quelques galères d'ordi ^_^**_**_ Merci à tous pour les alertes, reviews et critiques !_**

_**Pitchoune :** Désolée pour l'absence de tirets mais j'ai publié sans revérifier en fait et juste quand j'ai recu ta review j'étais en train de les ajouter ^^ bref, là je me suis relue et normalement elles devraient s'afficher sans problème xD_

_**Team Seth : **__Rah je t'envie c'est trop joli comme prénom Enora :) mais je te rassure tout de suite, elle est gentille :p Mouhahaha j'aime assez l'idée de se cotiser pour offrir à Tristan ce fameux livre "**comment bien parler à une fille en 10 leçons**" ^_^_

_** Morgane :** Et oui ce Tristan on le changera pas :) toujours aussi mystérieux quoi qu'il arrive, je l'imagine pas du tout "chevaleresque" comme tu dis :D ça lui irait pas trop_

_**Trêve de blablatage, je vous laisse lire :) et encore merci !**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : LES PICTES<strong>

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec l'horrible impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure ou deux. Dagonet était venu me réveiller en me secouant le dos et je grimaçai de douleur, pleine de courbatures. Dormir à même le sol dur et froid n'était définitivement pas fait pour moi, je n'avais même jamais fait de camping de toute ma vie, c'est dire ! Je me traînais lamentablement jusqu'aux dernières braises du feu en sentant parfaitement les regards moqueurs de mes compagnons de route, mais je m'en fichais. Bors m'offrit sa gourde et une espèce de morceau de pain dur que j'eus bien du mal à mâcher. Les guerriers étaient en train de préparer leurs montures excepté Tristan qui était déjà parti et j'en fus bien contente. Il avait un côté sauvage et presque bestial qui me faisait peur. Personne n'avait jamais été ainsi avec moi, tous les gens que j'avais connus jusqu'à aujourd'hui m'appréciaient ou du moins ils faisaient semblant et d'un côté j'étais un peu vexée qu'il ait une telle animosité envers moi sans raison – du moins de mon point de vue –, mais d'un autre coté j'aimais ça. Le fait qu'il ne m'aime pas et ne s'en cache pas, ne fasse pas semblant. C'était une véritable opinion parce que j'avais fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu et il ne se sentait pas obligé de faire comme tous les lèches-culs auxquels j'avais eu affaire pendant toutes ces années.

J'appréciais cependant que les autres chevaliers aient l'air d'aimer ma compagnie. C'était une sensation nouvelle que de se sentir acceptée pour ce que l'on était vraiment et pas pour des raisons sociales ou une quelconque promesse de récompense. Ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi : me secourir, me nourrir et veiller sur moi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait pour personne. En sale égoïste que j'étais, j'aurais continué mon chemin en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Mais pas pour eux. Pour eux je serais à présent capable de tout pour les remercier de leur geste et mener ma mission à bien.

Arthur vint me tirer de mes pensées en s'installant à côté de moi.

**- Avez-vous bien dormi demoiselle ?**

**- Plutôt oui**, dis-je. **Mais je vous en prie, appelez moi par mon prénom.**

**- Très bien **_**Lili**_, sourit-il en accentuant bien mon prénom. **Nous partons, avec quel chevalier souhaitez-vous chevaucher ?**

Le choix ne fut pas bien difficile et je m'avançais directement vers Bors qui m'accueillit avec un large sourire. Avec sa bonne humeur et ses bêtises, j'étais sûre de passer un bon moment et de rire durant tout le trajet. Il m'attrapa comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une enfant pour me poser sur le dos de son cheval puis nous nous mîmes en route au galop.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que chevaucher était aussi douloureux, à chaque fois que le cheval touchait le sol, je rebondissais pour m'éclater le derrière tandis que les secousses ravivaient la douleur de mon dos. Comment pouvaient-ils passer des journées entières ainsi ? Mais apparemment, aucun d'eux ne souffrait, ils bougeaient gracieusement leurs hanches au rythme de leur monture comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un avec elle. Même Bors avait l'air moins pataud que sur terre.

Vu que je ne pouvais pas parler, je me contentais d'observer le paysage qui était tout simplement magnifique. Des étendues vertes à perte de vue. Aucune pollution, aucun building disgracieux ne venaient troubler le paysage naturel. À cette époque il existait encore cette parfaite harmonie entre l'homme et la nature, il la respectait contrairement à mon époque où les hommes pensaient que tout leur appartenait et que peu importait le prix qu'il fallait payer tant que ça leur rapportait gros. Durant toute la matinée nous ne rencontrâmes pas âme qui vive. Juste nous et la nature.

Après avoir fait une courte pause pour manger un bout nous nous remîmes en route, mais à une allure plus lente cette fois et je pus enfin satisfaire mon besoin de parler.

**- On sera au mur d'Hadrien demain dans la journée ma p'tite**, annonça Bors.

**- Tu languis de rentrer Bors ?**

**- Oh oui ! Ma p'tite femme me manque.**

**- Tu es marié ?** M'exclamai-je.

Gauvain et Lancelot qui chevauchaient à nos côtés se mirent à rire grassement.

**- Oh non, Bors n'est pas marié ! Il se contente de faire un enfant à Vanora à chaque fois que nous rentrons de mission**, rit Lancelot.

**- Tais-toi toi !** lança Bors d'un ton un peu plus bourru que d'ordinaire.

**- Tu as des enfants ?** Demandai-je, de plus en plus étonnée et ne l'imaginant vraiment pas changer des couches.

**- Oui je dois en avoir une douzaine.**

**- Tu en as onze**, précisa Gauvain, apparemment plus au courant que le père lui-même.

**- Comment est-il possible que tu ne saches même pas combien d'enfants tu as ?** Demandais-je, un peu choquée pour le coup.

**- Oh il y en a tellement ! Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler de leurs numéros.**

**- Leurs numéros ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu ne leur as même pas donné de prénoms.**

**- Je te l'ai dit, je n'arrive déjà pas à retenir leurs numéros alors des prénoms... **

Je tentais de le convaincre de donner des prénoms à ses enfants lorsque nous arrivâmes sur les hauteurs d'une vallée. Tous les chevaliers s'arrêtèrent en formant une ligne, le regard rivé en bas. Même assis Bors était plus grand que moi et me cachait la vue, je dus donc me contorsionner pour arriver à voir ce qu'ils fixaient ainsi. De là où nous étions, je dus bien avouer que je ne voyais pas grand-chose. Une charrette et quelques chevaux peut-être ?

**- Comme promit le convoi de l'évêque**, lança Gauvain.

**- À nous la liberté !** Ajouta Galahad avec un air ravi sur le visage qui le rendait encore plus juvénile.

**- Hum... je sens presque son goût sucré**, dit Bors avant d'éclater de son rire sonore.

J'aperçus même Dagonet afficher un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais ainsi et je regrettais que ça ne lui arrive pas plus souvent. Il avait l'air tellement plus gentil !

**- Ton passage pour Rome Arthur**, reprit Gauvain.

Plus le convoi approchait, plus je pouvais constater à quel point les Romains étaient nombreux. Nous restions là à les regarder sans bouger lorsqu'une brume commença doucement à envelopper la vallée. C'était étonnant, quelques secondes auparavant il n'y avait rien et là on n'arrivait presque plus à voir les chevaux avancer. Puis aussi soudainement que la brume était arrivée, des cris retentirent. Des cris emplis de sauvagerie.

**- Des pictes ! **S'exclama Tristan que je n'avais même pas entendu arriver.

Arthur sortit directement son épée et tous se mirent au galop en direction du convoi. Je dus m'accrocher à Bors de toutes mes forces pour ne pas tomber lamentablement en arrière. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié que j'étais derrière lui ou quoi ? Je n'allais quand même pas pendre part à la bataille qui s'annonçait, si ? Que j'aie eu de la chance contre un seul Saxon passait encore, mais contre une armée de Pictes je n'avais aucune chance. Ils allaient me découper en morceaux dès que j'aurais mis le pied par terre. Bors me cria :

**- Quand on sera devant eux, je sauterai du cheval ! Essaie de rester dessus le plus longtemps possible et éloigne-toi !**

J'acquiesçai en silence, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. La peur me paralysait complètement sur le coup. Alors que nous nous approchions, je pouvais apercevoir le champ de bataille et les fameux pictes. Ils étaient peints en bleu et avec leur accoutrement d'hommes des bois ils ressemblaient à des sauvages. Je remarquais surtout que tous les Romains qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur un cheval étaient la cible de flèches et je décidai donc que dès que Bors sauterait je le suivrai. De toute façon, je ne savais même pas comment «_ conduire _» un cheval. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, encore plus de Pictes sortirent des bois pour nous accueillir à leur façon. Je fermais les yeux un instant en voyant Dagonet décapiter un de ces hommes et les rouvrit lorsque Bors me secoua en me hurlant de dégainer mon épée. Il sauta ensuite à terre me laissant seule et en panique sur un cheval au galop. Je saisis les rênes comme je le pouvais et tirai dessus de toutes mes forces pour qu'il s'arrête. Je dus faire mal à ce pauvre animal, car il poussa un hennissement et se braqua sur ses deux pattes arrière, me faisant tomber comme une masse.

J'étais toujours allongée sur le sol, le souffle coupé lorsqu'un des hommes bleus se jeta sur moi avec une dague. Mon épée était tombée un peu plus loin et je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il me plantait sa dague rougie du sang des Romains dans le bras gauche. Je poussai un hurlement. Il était prêt à frapper une seconde fois lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules, le faisant voler quelques mètres plus loin.

**- Je t'avais dit de rester sur le cheval !** Hurla Bors avant de se retourner pour mettre un violent coup de tête à un guerrier.

J'attrapais mon épée et me tournai. _Merde _! Un picte me faisait face avec une grimace à faire peur. Il me parla dans une langue inconnue et courut dans une autre direction, me laissant un peu hébétée. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant Bors, Dagonet, n'importe qui ! Un peu plus loin, Galahad était en mauvaise posture, deux hommes l'encerclaient et il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en sortir. Je courus vers lui et poussai un cri pour en attirer un vers moi. Cela marcha et le guerrier vint se placer en face de moi avec une hache à la main. _Merde, merde, merde !_ Qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire contre une hache ? Je ne réfléchis pas et lorsqu'il me porta un premier coup de toutes ses forces, je l'esquivais et plongeai ma lame dans son ventre. Il eut un petit cri étranglé et un flot de sang sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, je n'eus pas le temps de me poser de questions ou de culpabiliser, car un autre fonçait sur moi en hurlant. Je le tuais avec une facilite déconcertante, comme s'il n'essayait même pas de me battre. Parfois j'apercevais un de mes compagnons et regardait sa technique durant un moment et je dus avouer que celle qui était définitivement la plus belle à voir était celle de Tristan. On aurait dit que chacun de ses mouvements était millimétré, presque chorégraphié. Chaque coup qu'il portait atteignait sa cible et c'était vraiment magnifique de voir un si grand guerrier à l'œuvre. Bien entendu, je ne lui avouerai jamais mon admiration ! Je continuai de trancher les chairs de tous ces hommes sans même m'en rendre compte, mes coups partaient sans que j'aie le temps de vraiment chercher à atteindre telle ou telle partie du corps comme je le faisais naturellement. Là, tout ce que je voulais donner c'était la mort.

Au bout d'un moment, il y eut beaucoup moins de cris, moins de bruits d'épées et en me relevant pour la énième fois en m'aidant de mon arme plantée dans le torse d'un guerrier je sentis Bors à mes côtés. Il avait l'air fier de moi et me donna une tape dans l'épaule qui me fit gémir de douleur.

**- C'est qu'elle est douée ma p'tite**, déclara-t-il. **Aller viens.**

Je le suivis jusqu'à une sorte de calèche dont il entrouvrit le rideau. En jetant un œil à l'intérieur, j'aperçus un homme, mort d'une flèche en pleine tête. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il était surpris. Gauvain qui était là également poussa un soupir avant d'achever un homme à terre. Je passais mon bras dans le chariot pour fermer les yeux de l'évêque.

Arthur nous rejoignit aussi ensanglanté que nous tous, il avait une coupure sur le visage.

**- Bors ?** Appela-t-il.

**- C'est un beau massacre**, déclara le Sarmate en pointant l'intérieur du chariot.

**- Ce n'est pas l'évêque ! **

Les Romains restants nous rejoignirent à leur tour et celui qui semblait être le chef s'adressa à Arthur.

**- Arthur ! Arthur Castus ! Le portrait de ton père ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais un enfant.**

**- Évêque Germanus**, l'interrompit Arthur. **Soyez le bienvenu ! Votre science de la guerre vous est encore utile. Jolie ruse.**

**- Une astuce ancestrale**, déclara-t-il apparemment fier de lui.

Deux soldats étaient en train de sortir le pauvre corps du chariot. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de jurer. Un homme était mort par sa faute et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était se vanter ?

**- Nom de Dieu**, laissai-je échapper malgré moi.

À ces mots l'évêque se tourna vers moi. Il avait l'ouïe fine apparemment et Bors se posta à mes côtés comme l'aurait fait un père. Dagonet vint de l'autre côté.

**- Qui est-elle ?** Demanda-t-il à Arthur, comme si je n'étais pas digne de lui adresser directement la parole.

**- Une orpheline que nous avons trouvé en forêt**, expliqua Arthur.

**- Une orpheline qui sait très bien manier l'épée**, ajouta Bors.

**- D'où viens-tu ?** Me demanda le Romain qui m'était plus qu'antipathique.

**- De Lusitanie.**

**- La Lusitanie ? Et que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Je suis venue dans l'espoir de trouver ma famille, mais leur village a été détruit par les Saxons. Apparemment ceux qui sont censés protéger les peuples de leurs territoires ne font pas leur travail correctement.**

Le Romain me lança un regard plus haineux encore que le premier, suivi d'un rictus qui ressemblait à un faux sourire.

**- Es-tu chrétienne ? **Susurra-t-il.

**- Non.**

**- En quel dieu chimérique crois-tu alors ?**

**- Aucun,** affirmai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. **Je ne crois qu'en moi.**

**- Dans ce cas ! Je croyais pourtant que la plupart des Lusitaniens s'étaient convertis à la parole de notre seigneur, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait aussi ?**

**- Je ne crois pas en un Dieu qui force les gens à croire en lui. Ni en un dieu qui force ses... comment vous dites ? Ses «_ messagers sur terre_ » à torturer la population païenne sous prétexte qu'elle ne fait pas ce que vous voulez.**

**- Lili ! C'est assez**, intervint Arthur.

Je tournai le dos à l'évêque et grimpai sur le cheval de Bors tant bien que mal. L'adrénaline de la bataille était redescendue et à présent je ressentais toutes les courbatures et ma blessure au bras me lançait. L'évêque quant à lui descendit de cheval en s'exclamant :

**- Alors voici les grand chevaliers Sarmates qui font tant parler d'eux à Rome. Je croyais que les pictes contrôlaient le nord du mur d'Hadrien.**

**- C'est vrai**, expliqua Arthur. **Mais ils s'aventurent parfois jusqu'au sud. Le retrait anticipé des troupes Romaines de Bretagne ne fait qu'accroître leur audace.**

**- Les pictes ?** Répéta un moine.

**- Des rebelles Bretons qui détestent Rome**, précisa Gauvain.

**- Non des hommes qui veulent reconquérir leur pays**, intervint énergiquement Galahad.

**- Qui est leur chef ?** Demanda l'évêque de sa voix mielleuse.

**- On l'appelle Merlin, un sorcier qui pratique la magie noire**, répondit Lancelot.

Je me figeai en entendant son nom et Bors se tourna pour me lancer un regard inquiet que je fis vite disparaître avec un sourire rassurant. L'évêque qui avait observé la scène, eut un nouveau rictus cruel qui ne me disait rien qui vaille mais je m'en fichais pour le moment. Merlin était le chef des pictes ? Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça ! Pour moi Merlin et Arthur étaient amis et je m'attendais à le retrouver au Mur d'Hadrien avec sa canne et son sourire. Je prenais petit à petit conscience que les légendes arthuriennes étaient bel et bien des légendes et n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que je vivais. Mon professeur de littérature serait bien déçu s'il connaissait la vérité, lui qui avait toutes sortes de théories sur le sujet...

Nous continuâmes notre route à une allure raisonnable et heureusement, car si j'avais du voyager au galop je ne l'aurais pas supporté. J'étais plutôt du genre douillette comme fille et la blessure à mon bras me faisait vraiment mal, je ne pouvais penser qu'à ça surtout que personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. J'espérai que je n'avais pas froissé les chevaliers en parlant ainsi à cet évêque, mais j'avais toujours eu horreur de tout ce qui touchait à cette religion. Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment et peut-être étaient-ils chrétiens après tout ? Pas Lancelot en tout cas, car je l'avais entendu jurer lui aussi une paire de fois déjà. Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs chevaucher à nos côtés et examina ma blessure rapidement.

**- Tu as eu de la chance, la plaie n'est pas très profonde et aucun muscle n'a été touché,** sourit le beau chevalier.

**- Génial ! Quelle chance ! **Murmurai-je pas très convaincue.

**- Tu as été très courageuse sur le champ de bataille,** poursuivit-il.

**- Merci,** dis-je en ne pouvant réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se faisait complimenter par le grand Lancelot.

**- Il a raison ma p'tite, tu as été très bien ! **Admit Bors dans un sourire.** Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ?**

**- Chez moi ! Je m'entraîne depuis l'âge de dix ans.**

**- Vraiment ? Je pensais pas que les Lusitaniens laissaient leurs femmes se battre**, rit-il.

**- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé. Ma mère me disait sans arrêt que ça ne servait à rien de savoir se servir d'une épée. Comme quoi, elle avait tort. **

J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle, je ne lui avais même pas dit au revoir et malgré tous nos différends et le peu de relation que nous avions, elle restait ma mère. Lancelot dut sentir que mon visage avait changé d'expression, car il reprit la parole.

**- C'était aussi très courageux ce que tu as dit à cet évêque...**

**- Ou stupide plutôt**, le coupa Tristan.

**- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis**, grommelai-je.

Il me lança un regard noir qui fit passer celui de l'évêque pour de la rigolade et nous dépassa en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Lancelot se mit à rire gaiement.

**- N'espère pas qu'il te reparle avant au moins un an**, plaisanta-t-il. **Pour en revenir à l'évêque, je n'aurais jamais osé m'opposer à lui comme tu l'as fait, même si je déteste ses manières de faire.**

**- J'espère que ça t'apportera pas d'ennuis**, intervint Dagonet qui chevauchait devant nous sans même se retourner.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Demandai-je.

**- Les Romains sont des crétins**, répondit-il simplement.

**- Et les évêques romains encore plus**, ajouta Bors. **Ils se prennent pour des dieux sur terre. Mais s'il tente quoi que ce soit, tu viens me voir ma p'tite, d'accord ?**

Je lui souris et me pelotonnais un peu plus contre lui en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule. Bors se comportait comme un père avec moi et c'était un peu la figure paternelle que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir. Je poussai un soupir et me laissais bercer par leurs voix et les pas du cheval.

Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu avant la tombée de la nuit pour préparer un campement et chacun se mit à la tâche. Galahad et Gauvain partirent chercher du bois pour le feu, Lancelot de l'eau tandis que les autres s'occupaient des chevaux. Tristan s'approcha de moi et je le regardai faire avec méfiance.

**- Il paraît que je dois t'aider à trouver des plantes pour le dîner de ce soir.**

**- Pourquoi toi ?** Soupirai-je.

**- Parce qu'Arthur l'a décidé. Rassure-toi ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi. **

**- Très bien, allons-y !**

Je le suivis dans le petit bois qui longeait le campement et le regardais ramasser toutes sortes de plantes et de racines en silence. Il me les planta dans les bras et se figea un instant. Je crus qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un et allait sortir mon épée lorsqu'il me prit le bras d'un coup sec, m'arrachant un grognement de douleur.

**- Tu es blessée**, constata-t-il.

**- Tu es perspicace dis-moi ! Mais Lancelot a dit que ce n'était rien.**

**- Lancelot n'y connaît rien**, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'éloigna et je pensais qu'il allait partir, mais il se contenta d'arracher quelques herbes de plus qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il les mâchonna un moment et cracha la mixture dans sa main. En le voyant s'approcher de moi dangereusement je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

**- Tu ne vas pas mettre _ça_ sur mon bras, j'espère !**

**- C'est pour te soigner, idiote !**

Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais ne le fis pas, craignant trop la réaction qu'il aurait. Il pourrait très bien me tuer et abandonner mon corps dans les bois en prétextant que je m'étais enfuie. Je le laissais donc mettre son mélange d'herbes et de salive vraiment dégoûtante. Il frotta un peu la plaie et déchira rapidement un morceau de sa cape. Enfin « cape » n'était pas vraiment le mot, c'était plutôt un morceau de tissu qui pendait mollement sur ses épaules. Bref, il l'enroula autour de mon bras et le serra au point de me faire presque un garrot. Je dus bien avouer que je ressentis presque instantanément une amélioration, la plaie me lançait beaucoup moins.

**- Merci.**

Il ne répondit pas et me fit signe de le suivre pour retourner au camp. En arrivant, j'aperçus Bors et Dagonet qui allumaient le feu. Ils me lancèrent un grand sourire en me voyant arriver.

**- Enfin le repas arrive !** Cria Bors.

**- On avait peur que Tristan te perde accidentellement dans les bois**, ajouta Dagonet.

J'éclatai de rire et les rejoignit avec tous mes ingrédients dont la moitié m'étaient inconnus et me contentais de sentir chaque plante, en mettant de côté celles dont je n'aimais pas l'odeur et me mis à préparer mon mélange. Je me doutais que ça n'allait pas être terrible néanmoins au bout d'un moment une bonne odeur sortait de mon chaudron. Les chevaliers étaient tous autour du feu, comme la veille et parlaient de la bataille avec moult détails sanglants et descriptions de décapitations et démembrements de pictes. Je m'installai près d'Arthur qui était un peu en retrait, bien décidée à m'excuser pour mon comportement puéril de tout à l'heure. Il avait été si bon avec moi que je me sentais un peu bête d'avoir réagi comme ça.

**- Arthur ?**

**- Oui, demoiselle Lili.**

**- Je voulais... je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'ai été irrespectueuse avec cet évêque, ça ne me ressemble pas. De plus, vous semblez le connaître...**

**- C'est bon**, m'interrompit-il. **Je ne t'en veux pas. On va mettre ça sur le compte de la bataille, **sourit-il.

**- Je vous remercie.**

**- Non c'est moi qui te remercie. **

**- Moi ? Mais de quoi ?**

**- De nous avoir aidés et de t'être battue à nos côtés. Galahad m'a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie.**

**- Il a exagéré, je lui ai donné un petit coup de main. Mais je suis certaine qu'il s'en serait très bien sorti sans moi.**

**- Peut-être. En tout cas je te remercie pour mes hommes. **

Je hochais la tête et retournais à ma popote, rougissante et gênée par ses propos. Galahad cria mon prénom et je le rejoignis, sachant plus ou moins ce qu'il allait me dire d'avance.

**- Installez-vous près de moi, demoiselle.**

Je m'assis entre lui et Bors. C'était le seul à encore me vouvoyer et je trouvais ça très mignon. Il était vraiment ce chevalier au cœur pur et aux bonnes manières qu'on décrivait dans les livres.

**- Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout à l'heure**, entama-t-il.

**- Ce n'est rien. **

**- Je vous dois la vie, demoiselle.**

**- Arrêtez ! Vous vous en seriez très bien sorti sans moi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.**

**- Je ne pense pas, le premier était très fort. Si vous n'aviez pas occupé le second, il aurait fini par m'avoir. J'ai une dette envers vous et je la paierai, je vous le promets.**

**- Si vous commenciez par me tutoyer et cesser de m'appeler demoiselle, ça me suffira.**

**- Je le ferai, mais ça ne sera pas assez. **

Je me tournai vers Bors pour signifier que la conversation était close quand une douce odeur de tabac vint chatouiller mes narines. Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici je n'y avais pas songé, mais maintenant j'avais une folle envie de fumer.

**- Bors, je peux te prendre ta pipe une minute ?**

**- Tu fumes ?** S'exclama-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.

**- Oui, un peu**, avouai-je honteusement.

**- Tiens.**

Il me la tendit et j'aspirai une grosse bouffée en le regrettant tout de suite. Comme la veille, je vis presque ma vie défiler devant mes yeux et m'étouffais à moitié. C'était comme si je venais de fumer un paquet de clopes entier en une seule bouffée. Les guerriers éclatèrent de rire et même Tristan esquissa un sourire moqueur. Bors me donna un verre de vin que je bus cul sec, reprenant doucement ma respiration.

**- Le tabac de Lusitanie doit être moins fort que le notre !** Rit Gauvain.

**- Un peu oui**, dis-je en reprenant une bouffée beaucoup plus petite cette fois.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Hello :)****Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui plaira je l'espère ! Désolée pour ceux que le tutoiement a choqué ^^**** Avec la réflexion, j'avoue que ça arrive un peu vite mais bon c'est fait, c'est fait comme le dit ma maman !**_

__**Pitchoune : **_**Meuh si, le faucon fait sa grande entrée dans ce chapitre ^^ bon, il est pas vraiment un très grand rôle pour l'instant mais ça va changer :)**_

**Morgane : **_**Merci :) Haha à mort l'évêque ! J'aimerai bien trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de lui avant la fin de la fic :p**_

_******Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et bonne lecture :)****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : LE MUR D'HADRIEN<strong>

Le lendemain matin nous partîmes à l'aube pour arriver le plus tôt possible au mur d'Hadrien. Les chevaliers étaient tous surexcités et n'arrêtaient pas de parler et de blaguer. De vraies femmes, je vous jure ! Puis au beau milieu de l'après-midi il fut là, en face de nous : le mur d'Hadrien. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je le verrais de mes propres yeux, je n'y aurais pas cru. En même temps qui aurait cru pouvoir remonter plusieurs siècles en arrière pour _protéger_ une bande de chevaliers cent fois plus forts que vous ? En tout cas, c'était un édifice magnifique. On pouvait apercevoir des sentinelles romaines qui marchaient tout le long du mur de pierres.

**- Je ne l'aime pas ce Romain**, déclara Galahad. **S'il est ici pour nous congédier qu'attend-il pour nous remettre les documents ?**

**- Ta joie fait plaisir à voir**, répliqua Gauvain.

Bors se mit à rire, comme d'habitude, me secouant par la même occasion.

**- Galahad tu ne connais pas les Romains ?** Reprit-il. **Ils ne se grattent pas le cul sans en faire toute une cérémonie.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne le tuerais pas ?** Proposa Bors. **Tu te congédierai aussitôt après.**

**- Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir contrairement à certains**, finit-il en jetant un œil à sa droite où se trouvait – je vous le donne en mille – Tristan !

**- Tu devrais essayer, tu y prendras goût tu verras**, répliqua-t-il avec ce même ton nonchalant.

**- C'est en toi ! C'est dans ton sang admet-le**, intervint Bors.

**- Non, non ! Non**, ajouta Galahad en se secouant la tête comme pour se convaincre lui-même. **Dès demain tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. **

J'eus de la peine pour lui, il était diffèrent des autres chevaliers. Il était plus jeune et donc plus vulnérable et n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait.

**- Je me suis souvent demandé ce que signifierait mon retour après tout cela,** reprit une nouvelle fois Gauvain. **Qu'est-ce que je ferais ? C'est diffèrent pour Galahad, moi je mène cette vie ****depuis plus longtemps que les autres. Le souvenir de ma terre n'est plus clair dans ma mémoire.**

**- Ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il y faisait très froid**, dit Bors.

**- La première chose que je ferais en rentrant c'est trouver une belle femme Sarmate et l'épouser.**

**- Une femme Sarmate et belle ?** Répéta Bors. **Si ça existait, on serait jamais partis.**

Il nous fit ensuite profiter d'une imitation d'un meuglement de vache – enfin je crois – qui nous fit tous éclater de rire.

**- Et toi Lancelot quels sont tes projets ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Si l'épouse de Gauvain est aussi charmante qu'il le prétend, je peux passer le plus clair de mon temps chez Gauvain. Son épouse appréciera la compagnie.**

**- Ah oui ? Et moi quel sera mon rôle ? **Demanda l'intéressé.

**- Tu remercieras le ciel de te donner des enfants qui me ressemblent.**

**- Avant ou après t'avoir tué avec ma hache ?**

Bors remit en marche ses zygomatiques et éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. Tristan qui était quelques mètres devant nous siffla tout à coup et je me demandai ce qui lui arrivait quand un cri retentit dans le ciel. Je levai les yeux et vis un faucon foncer tout droit vers le Sarmate et se poser gracieusement sur son bras tendu.

**- Où étais-tu passé ?** Lui demanda-t-il avec une voix paternaliste très inhabituelle chez lui. **Ou étais-tu ?**

Il s'occupa de son oiseau et j'écoutais distraitement leur conversation lorsque nous passâmes enfin les portes. Je fus un peu déçue d'y voir une espèce de cité romaine, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... médiéval. Un genre de Camelot comme je l'imaginais enfant. Un château en pierres avec des tentures et ce genre de trucs. Les passants que nous croisions me regardaient avec des yeux éberlués et je me pelotonnais un peu plus contre Bors pour me cacher. En effet, je devais faire peur à voir avec mes vêtements du XXIe siècle tachés de sang et des cheveux que je n'avais pas coiffés ni lavés depuis trois jours. Nous entrâmes dans une cour entourée de gardes romains dans leurs belles tuniques rouges et or et coiffés de leurs étranges casques. Je m'étais toujours demandé d'où venait cette idée de mettre une crête rouge sur un casque, c'était tellement moche !

Bors s'arrêta près de Tristan qui n'avait pas lâché son oiseau depuis tout à l'heure et m'aida à descendre. L'évêque sortit à son tour de son chariot.

**- Éminence, mes quartiers sont à votre disposition**, déclara aimablement Arthur.

**- Ah oui, j'ai besoin de repos**, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Monsieur avait besoin de repos alors qu'il avait passé la journée dans un chariot à ne rien faire ? Sale petit enfoiré ! Comme si c'était trop dur de dire merci. Bors – que je soupçonnais de lire dans mes pensées – me mit une petite tape sur la tête et me fit signe de le suivre en compagnie de Gauvain. Nous étions à peine sortis de la cour qu'une petite femme rousse se planta devant nous. Elle observa Bors quelques instants avant de lui mettre une gifle monumentale qui me laissa bouche bée.

**- Où étais-tu passé ?** Cria-t-elle. **Combien de temps je t'ai attendu ?**

**- Oh ma petite fleur, tant de... passion !** Dit Bors avant de lui rouler une pelle qui lui cloua le bec.

Je me mis à sourire comme une idiote devant la scène, mais c'était tellement mignon de voir Bors, _LE_ Bors soumis ainsi à cette petite bonne femme. Je remarquais également qu'ils étaient entourés d'une ribambelle de gamins dont le plus grand devait avoir une dizaine d'années.

**- Où est mon fils ?** Demanda Bors quand il eut lâché la bouche de sa compagne.

Il regarda dans la marmaille et en sortit un petit garçon qu'il prit dans ses bras.

**- Mon fils ! Tu t'es battu ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu as gagné ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est bien mon grand !** Dit-il en lui faisant une pichenette sur le nez.

Je les regardai tous ensemble, ils avaient l'air d'une famille tellement heureuse que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Il le méritait amplement. Je crus presque qu'il avait oublié ma présence, mais il se tourna vers moi en criant :

**- MA P'TITE ! Ah t'es là ! Viens que je te présente à ma famille. Vanora, la lumière de ma vie je te présente ma p'tite.**

**- Oh tais-toi idiot !** Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**- En réalité je m'appelle Lili, enchantée.**

**- Moi de même, ma p'tite. **

Décidément, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il me présenta ensuite ses enfants, bien qu'il ait confondu numéro 7 et numéro 8.

**- Où est-ce que tu vas dormir cette nuit ?** Demanda Vanora.

**- Je m'occupe de ça**, déclara Gauvain. **Je vais demander à ta sœur.**

**- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir chez nous le temps de trouver quelque chose**, proposa Bors.

**- Oh c'est gentil Bors, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger, avec tous tes enfants tu sais...**

C'était vrai, mais c'était surtout parce que je détestai les enfants. J'étais très loin d'avoir la fibre maternelle, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les gosses me mettaient dans tous mes états avec leurs pleurs, leurs caprices et quand ils ne pleuraient pas, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Un enfer ! Certains étaient mignons quand même, mais pour un temps très limité. Une heure ou deux ça pouvait aller, mais passé ce délai je ne répondais plus de moi et de mes nerfs.

Je suivis donc Gauvain dans les rues de la ville en profitant pour repérer les lieux les plus importants comme la taverne. Bien que je n'aie pas un sou, je pouvais toujours espérer faire du charme à un séduisant soldat romain qui me ferait boire gratuitement toute la soirée. Du moins quand je me serais débarrassée de mes vêtements sales et de mes cheveux gras. Il s'arrêta finalement et entra dans une petite maison sans frapper, comme s'il était chez lui. Je le suivis et découvris un intérieur plus confortable que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il y avait une petite cheminée, une table et quelques chaises, mais c'était très joli et coloré. Typiquement le genre de chose pour lequel je n'avais aucun goût en général. Une petite femme qui ressemblait à Vanora version plus jeune fit son apparition dans la pièce avec une serviette à la main qu'elle laissa tomber pour courir dans les bras de Gauvain. Décidément, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour me frustrer aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

**- Enora je te présente Lili**, déclara Gauvain.

**- Enchantée**, dis-je poliment.

**- Nous avons trouvé Lili dans une forêt, elle n'a plus de famille. Elle nous a beaucoup aidés durant le voyage, j'ai donc pensé qu'on pourrait l'héberger le temps qu'elle trouve un emploi et une maison.**

**- Bien entendu, tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites.**

**- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous êtes tellement généreux avec moi**, bafouillai-je incroyablement gênée.

Personne n'aurait fait ça chez moi. Des gens que je connaissais même depuis des années ne m'auraient jamais offert l'hospitalité sans attendre quelque chose en retour et ces gens-là qui n'avaient pas grand-chose étaient prêts à partager le peu qu'ils avaient avec moi alors que j'étais presque une inconnue pour eux. Je ne sais si c'était à cause de l'émotion qui me gagnait ou de la fatigue, mais je fondis en larmes et Enora me prit dans ses bras en me berçant, parlant doucement à mon oreille dans une langue étrange, mais apaisante. Lorsque je me calmai enfin, je notai que Gauvain avait disparu.

**- Ça va mieux ? **Demanda gentiment Enora.

**- Oui merci.**

**- Je vais aller te faire chauffer de l'eau pour que tu puisses te laver, tu fais peur à voir. On doit faire à peu près la même taille, je te prêterais des vêtements pour le moment.**

Je la remerciai encore mille fois. Une fois l'eau chaude, elle me fit signe de la suivre dans une petite pièce où il devait faire au moins quarante degrés. Elle m'aida à enlever mes vêtements et m'ôta le bandage que Tristan m'avait fait pour le laver. Je me plongeais avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse de me décrasser et pour le coup, c'était vraiment le terme. Quand j'eus fini de frotter mes bras et mes jambes couverts de sang et de poussière, l'eau était presque marron. Je fis durer le moment le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit entre le tiède et le froid et sortit. Enora m'avait préparé une robe très simple, mais chaude et confortable. Elle était un peu trop décolletée à mon goût, mais m'allait comme un gant. Je regardais un instant mon reflet dans l'eau du bain pour constater que j'avais vraiment l'air d'une femme du moyen âge. La seule chose que je regrettais c'était mes cheveux. Adieu mon lisseur et mes beaux cheveux lisses ! Je devrais maintenant me contenter de cette tignasse brune ondulée que je détestai depuis que j'étais gamine.

Je rejoignis Enora qui m'expliqua qu'elle travaillait à la taverne et me proposa de l'accompagner.

**- Toute la troupe y sera ce soir pour fêter leur liberté, tu peux en être sûre**, me confia-t-elle.

**- Super !** M'écriai-je, ça allait être une bonne soirée pour eux, enfin libres !

**- Il n'y en a pas un qui est tombé sous ton charme ?** me demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

**- Hum... Je ne crois pas non. **

**- Comment tu les trouves ?**

**- Très gentils, j'aime plus particulièrement Bors. Il se comporte un peu comme un père avec moi et puis il me fait mourir de rire.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un sacré numéro notre Bors.**

**- Il n'y a que ce Tristan. Je crois qu'il me déteste.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Il me rabroue sans arrêt.**

**- Oh ! Ça, c'est Tristan, il est comme ça. Un peu sauvage, mais il a ses bons jours.**

**- Ah bon ? J'ai du être malchanceuse dans ce cas.**

**- Je vais te confier un secret**, chuchota-t-elle. **Ne le répète jamais à Gauvain, mais lorsque j'étais plus jeune j'étais folle amoureuse de Tristan.**

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Non, son côté ténébreux et sauvage. Il fait craquer beaucoup de filles ici, mais on dirait qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à nous. C'est à peine s'il nous adresse la parole à moi ou à Vanora, alors tu imagines ! Ça fait pourtant presque dix ans que nous le côtoyons.**

**- Hé bien, il est un peu étrange je trouve. Sa façon qu'il a de regarder dans les yeux me fait peur. Et puis le peu de fois où nous nous parlons nous nous envoyons paître.**

**- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'amour commence toujours dans une dispute**, rit-elle.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment avant que je ne la suive à la taverne. Il était tôt et il n'y avait pas encore grand monde. Je constatai que Vanora était là aussi, un bébé dans les bras. Elle me fit un signe de la main avant de repartir servir des gobelets à une table. Je restai un moment assise à en attendant que les chevaliers arrivent et je finis par m'ennuyer tellement que je demandais à Vanora si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour les aider.

**- Oui si tu veux, tiens prends-le.**

Et elle me refourgua son lardon. Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester qu'elle était retournée à une autre table. Un peu gauchement, je berçai le bébé qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. En lui jetant un œil je constatais qu'il n'était pas si moche que ça pour un bébé, il était même plutôt mignon avec ses yeux bleus et sa petite bouille. Je lui chantonnai une petite berceuse (en réalité une chanson des Beatles) et il sembla se calmer. Petit à petit, il s'endormit. Vanora qui passait près de moi s'arrêta pour vérifier quelque chose sur son bébé.

**- J'ai eu peur que tu l'aies tué pour étouffer ses cris,** plaisanta-t-elle. **Comment tu as fait ça ? D'habitude il met des heures à s'endormir cette canaille !**

**- Rien de spécial, je lui ai chanté une chanson de chez moi.**

**- Tu as un don avec les enfants**, me dit-elle avant de repartir.

Mouais, j'en doutais un peu. Je me rassis donc désespérément à ma table en attendant que mes compagnons arrivent enfin pour me sauver de l'ennui et du bébé. Alors que je regardais attentivement la bouille du petit numéro 11 qui dormait j'entendis une chaise racler en face de moi et me tournai pour voir qui était le gêneur qui avait failli réveiller le monstre. Et quelle surprise de voir un Romain inconnu qui me souriait.

**- Je peux vous aider ? **Demandai-je.

**- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je faisais partie du convoi de l'évêque Germanus.**

**- Oh ! Désolée, je n'ai pas trop la mémoire des visages.**

Et puis je me fichais de regarder les soldats Romains surtout, mais je ne lui en fis pas part.

**- Je vous ai vu vous battre, c'était plutôt impressionnant pour une femme.**

**- Merci du compliment.**

**- Je m'appelle Sirius.**

**- Lili.**

**- De quelle région de Lusitanie êtes-vous ?**

Je le regardai d'un air soupçonneux. Peut-être que cet évêque de malheur lui avait demandé de mener l'enquête sur moi ?

**- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?**

**- Pour en savoir plus sur vous, demoiselle.**

**- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir plus que ce que vous savez déjà.**

**- Ce type t'embête ? **Gueula Bors en mettant une grosse main sur l'épaule du Romain.

**- Non, il allait partir. **

**- En effet, et bien nous continuerons cette conversation une autre fois. Bonne nuit belle demoiselle.**

Il attrapa ma main et dépose un léger baiser dessus avant de partir avec un petit sourire satisfait. Lorsqu'il passa près de Tristan, je surpris un échange de regards plutôt énervés. Ils devaient sûrement déjà se connaître.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce crétin ? **demanda Galahad d'un ton inquiet.**  
><strong>

**- En savoir plus sur moi.**

**- Pour quoi faire ? **Demanda Gauvain.

**- Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faisait partie du convoi de l'évêque et que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en lui.**

Tristan hocha la tête et partit. Tiens, c'était la première fois que nous étions d'accord ! Je me retrouvais donc avec Bors, Gauvain et Galahad. Lancelot jouait à un jeu bizarre à une autre table et Dagonet était porté disparu.

**- Alors ça y est vous êtes des hommes libres ?** Demandai-je joyeusement.

**- Pas encore,** répondit Galahad. **L'évêque s'entretient avec Arthur, il ne va sûrement pas tarder à nous rejoindre avec nos jolis petits papiers. **

**- Tant mieux, je suis contente pour vous.**

**- Pour fêter ça, on va boire jusqu'à plus pisser droit ! À boire ! **Cria-t-il en réveillant le bébé par la même occasion.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et tentai de calmer le pauvre petit qui venait d'être traumatisé par la voix d'homme des cavernes de son père. Mais aussi mignon soit-il, je ne pouvais déjà plus supporter ce petit braillard et le posais dans les bras de Bors. Problème règle et je pus enfin boire mon verre sans avoir un truc de cinq kilos dans les bras. Mon regard fit le tour de la salle et je regardais Gauvain et Galahad qui s'amusaient à balancer des couteaux sur une cible en bois, morts de rire. Ils devaient déjà en tenir une couche ces idiots. Lancelot draguait à présent une fille d'une manière loin d'être subtile qui m'étonna de lui.

Je me figeais devant la scène que je vis ensuite. _Tristan_, le Tristan que je n'avais pas entendu aligner plus de dix mots à la suite était en grande discussion. Avec une femme. Et au moment où je pensais qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de plus étrange, je le vis rire. Un vrai rire, pas ces espèces de petits rires moqueurs qu'il me réservait. Non, un vrai rire de bonheur. Il sentit mon regard et je détournai vivement les yeux, manquait plus qu'il pense que je l'espionnais maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai espionner la seule personne qui ne semblait pas m'apprécier ? C'était stupide !

Et c'était pourtant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle. De ses sourires qui le rendaient plus beau encore. De ses mots que je lisais sur ses lèvres. De la belle femme qui était avec lui. De ses magnifiques yeux verts avec lesquels mes yeux marrons ne pourraient jamais rivaliser. De ses courbes parfaites. Je poussai un grognement et me tournai vers Bors, énervée.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ma p'tite ?**

**- Bors, je peux t'emprunter ta pipe s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. **

**- Bien sûr. Va pas trop loin, faut que tu sois là quand Arthur arrivera.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas longue.**

Je lui pris la pipe et m'enfuis presque de cette maudite taverne. Merde, pourquoi ça m'avait mis dans cet état de le voir comme ça ? Quand Enora m'avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, je m'étais alors dit que c'était normal qu'il ait l'air de me détester autant. Mais maintenant que je l'avais vu avec cette femme, je venais de comprendre que ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était juste moi. Je ne supportais pas le rejet des gens et le sien en particulier. Quoi de plus normal ?

Tellement dans mes pensées je ne remarquais une silhouette massive devant moi qu'à l'instant. Je reconnus Dagonet de dos, il était assis sur un banc la tête basse et j'allais m'éloigner discrètement lorsqu'il prit la parole :

**- Reste !**

Il ne s'était même pas retourné, peut-être croyait-il que c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

**- C'est Lili,** précisai -je.

**- Je sais. Reste !** Répéta -t-il.

Je le rejoignis lentement jusqu'au banc et m'installai à ses côtés en silence attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Au bout de quelques minutes à fumer ma pipe je ne tins plus et prit la parole.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas Dagonet ?**

**- J'ai peur**, murmura-t-il.

Je me tournais vivement vers lui, j'avais du mal comprendre.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?**

**- J'ai peur**, répéta -t-l d'une voix plus forte.

**- De quoi as-tu peur ?** M'étonnai -je.

**- De l'avenir.**

Je le regardai intensément, mais il gardait la tête baissée, comme s'il avait honte de m'avouer cela.

**- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je serais toujours vivant au bout de ces quinze années**, reprit-il. **Je ne sais pas ce que je vais ****devenir à présent. J'ai toujours été chevalier, tu comprends. Je ne sais faire que ça. Quel avenir m'attend après toutes ces morts ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ta terre, mais tu es ici depuis tellement longtemps que c'est un peu chez toi, non ?**

**- Sans mes compagnons je ne saurais comment vivre. J'ai vécu plus longtemps avec eux qu'avec ma propre famille. Ils sont ma famille à présent. Mais ils ont tous un avenir tracé, des projets. Moi je n'ai rien ni personne qui m'attend. **

**- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la liberté Dagonet. C'est la plus belle chose qui soit. Tu vas trouver une bonne raison de rester ici, j'en suis convaincue. Et puis maintenant je suis là, je pourrais t'épauler si tu en as besoin.**

Heureusement qu'il faisait noir parce que je détestai qu'on me voie rougir.

**- Merci**, murmura-t-il.

**- De rien. Aller maintenant viens, on va rejoindre les autres. Arthur ne va pas tarder à arriver avec vos précieux papiers.**

Nous retournâmes à la taverne et Dagonet m'entraîna au comptoir pour m'offrir un verre. Bors était là, numéro 11 pleurait toujours dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il nous vit arriver, il refourgua le bébé à Vanora.

**- Dagonet ?** Demanda-t-il. **Où tu étais ? Il faut qu'on parle de l'avenir.**

Il ne répondit pas et but un verre cul sec avant de m'en tendre un autre que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

**- Fais-moi plaisir, chante,** demanda Bors à sa femme.

**- Non.**

**- Juste une dernière pour me faire plaisir !**

**- Non j'veux pas chanter.**

Il ne l'écouta même pas et l'attira au milieu de la pièce en gueulant :

**- Taisez-vous ! Vanora va chanter.**

La pauvre continuait de refuser, mais tous les Romains présents la pressaient et même Galahad se mit à crier pour l'encourager. Elle fut donc obligée de capituler et sa jolie voix retentit :

_Terre de l'ours et terre de l'aigle_

_Tu nous as portés et bénis_

_Terre dont l'appel berce nos nuits_

_Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes_

_Nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons..._

_Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes_

_Écoute ce chant séchant nos larmes_

_Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes_

C'était une belle chanson qui représentait très bien le moment. Les chevaliers allaient être libres dans quelques minutes et ils pourraient enfin rentrer chez eux. Je sentis que Dagonet était ému et lui serrait la main dans un geste réconfortant. Il baissa la tête vers moi et eut un petit sourire reconnaissant en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Je jetai un œil aux autres Sarmates qui réagissaient tous à leur manière et ne pus m'empêcher d'être émue à mon tour. Galahad et Bors chantaient silencieusement la chanson en même temps que Vanora et je pouvais voir dans l'intensité de leur regard tout ce que cette chanson signifiait pour eux. Leur liberté. Leur retour à la maison, que Galahad semblait attendre encore plus que les autres. Lancelot et Gauvain avaient le regard dans le vide, comme s'ils se remémoraient des souvenirs de leur terre. Seul Tristan que je trouvais seul dans un coin à manger sa pomme avait l'air énervé pour une raison inconnue et dont je me fichais éperdument – du moins c'est ce dont je tentais de me convaincre –. Il finit d'ailleurs par me lancer un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur sa maudite pomme. Je remontais mon regard vers Dagonet, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, mais son regard bleu était toujours aussi mélancolique.

Toutefois, l'arrivée d'Arthur mit fin à cet instant solennel et Jols – qui était en quelque sorte le valet du futur roi, à ce que Bors m'avait dit – cria son nom. Les chevaliers se rapprochèrent tous de lui pour enfin recevoir leurs ordres. Je comptais rester en retrait pour les laisser vivre ce grand moment entre eux, mais Dagonet m'entraîna en passant une main autour de mes épaules. Je protestai, mais nous arrivâmes devant Arthur et le géant laissa son bras où il l'avait posé, évitant ainsi que je m'enfuie.

**- Arthur !** Cria Galahad. **Arthur, tu n'es pas encore complètement romain n'est-ce pas ?**

Bors hurla quelque chose que je ne compris pas et qui ressemblait à un cri de guerre en faisant redoubler les pleurs de numéro 11. Tous avaient l'air surexcité excepté Arthur, qui tirait une tête d'enterrement. Je fronçais les sourcils anxieusement et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

**- Chevaliers ! Frères d'armes !** Commença-t-il solennellement. **Votre courage a été durement éprouvé, mais je me tourne vers vous pour une dernière épreuve.**

**- Boire ?** Plaisanta Bors.

**- Rome nous confie une dernière mission**, reprit-il. **Avant de nous offrir la liberté.**

Je restai choquée tandis que Galahad et Gauvain éclataient de rire à nouveau. Ils pensaient peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague, mais le regard affecté d'Arthur ne pouvait tromper personne.

**- Derrière le mur très loin au nord se trouve une famille qui a besoin d'être secourue. Ils sont encerclés par les Saxons, nous avons ordre d'assurer leur protection.**

**- Moi j'dis que les Romains n'ont qu'à régler ça eux même**, déclara Bors en tentant de contenir sa colère.

**- Derrière le mur**, répéta Gauvain.** En territoire picte...**

**- Notre devoir envers Rome si on peut parler de devoir est soldé ! Notre pacte avec Rome est soldé !** S'écria Galahad qui semblait également sur le point d'exploser.

Il souffrait réellement et c'était affreux de voir une telle déception dans les yeux du jeune chevalier. Bors, lui ne tenait pas en place et laisse éclater sa colère.

**- Chaque chevalier ici a risqué sa vie chaque jour pour toi ! Pour toi ! Et au lieu de la liberté, tu veux encore plus de morts. Notre mort ! Le sang romain a plus de valeur à tes yeux que le notre ?** Hurla-t-il.

**- Il y a autre chose**, commença-t-il anxieusement avant de s'interrompre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et le commandant me regarda intensément. Oh merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire ?

**- L'évêque Germanus a ordonné que tu viennes avec nous.**

Bors regarda derrière moi pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre à qui ces paroles auraient pu être adressées. Naïvement je fis la même chose, mais la seule personne à proximité était un vieil homme complètement saoul ce qui anéantit mes faux espoirs sur le champ.

**- Quoi ! **Hurlèrent Bors et Dagonet d'une même voix.

**- Moi ? **Murmurai-je. **Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu as insulté son Dieu**, cracha Lancelot d'une voix dégoûtée avant de lancer un regard noir à Arthur.

**- C'est une femme, pas une guerrière !** Hurla Bors, hors de lui.

**- Ce sont les ordres.**

**- Les ordres ? Tout ce que veut ton évêque c'est notre mort et la sienne par la même occasion**, ajouta-t-il.

La prise de Dagonet sur mes épaules s'était resserrée et il me les broyait presque sous l'effet de la colère. Je lui tapotai gentiment la main pour lui signifier que c'était bien moi qu'il tenait ainsi et pas une chaise. Il me relâcha immédiatement, mais je le sentais toujours raidi à mes côtés.

Comme quoi mon «_ destin _» était peut-être vraiment tout tracé finalement. Si je n'avais pas mal parlé à cet évêque de malheur, j'aurais été obligée de les attendre ici et n'aurait pas pu mener ma mission à bien. Même si je flippais comme une folle, je m'efforçai de paraître calme et détendue en les laissant se hurler dessus ou plutôt tous hurler sur le pauvre Arthur qui n'y était pour rien. Je lui fis un maigre sourire pour le rassurer que personnellement, je ne lui en voulais pas. Les chevaliers hurlaient que je n'avais pas ma place dans ces terres apparemment très dangereuses et même Tristan s'y opposait. Je le soupçonnais de ne pas avoir envie de m'avoir dans les pattes plutôt que de se préoccuper de ma sécurité, mais c'était quand même gentil. Malgré mon angoisse j'avais une fois de plus cette étonnante confiance en moi et en l'avenir, Merlin ne serait pas loin, je le savais.

**- Bors ce sont les ordres ! **Répéta Arthur pour la énième fois. **Nous partirons à l'aube et à notre retour notre liberté nous sera offerte sur le champ. Une liberté que nous accepterons avec honneur.**

**- Je suis libre moi ! Libre de choisir mon destin ! **Cria Bors.

**- Ouais, ouais faut bien mourir un jour si t'as peur de mourir face à un saxon reste chez toi**, balança cyniquement Tristan qui n'avait peur de rien décidément.

Et après il disait de moi que je n'avais aucune conscience du danger, tss...

**- Si tu es aussi pressé de mourir, tu peux mourir maintenant !** S'écria Galahad qui avait perdu tout contrôle.

Ils en seraient venus aux mains si Lancelot ne s'était pas interposé entre ces deux idiots.

**- Je veux vivre !** Hurla Galahad. **Des projets m'attendent !**

**- Je serai prête demain à l'aube**, affirmai-je.

Bors tourna sa grosse tête vers moi et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

**- Cela ne sert à rien de crier et de se défouler sur Arthur**, continuai-je. **Ce n'est pas lui qui donne les ordres. Nous allons chercher cette famille et revenir tous sains et saufs pour que ce foutu évêque soit obligé de vous donner vos ordres !**

**- Les Romains n'ont pas tenu parole, **ajouta Dagonet.** Nous avons la parole d'Arthur, c'est suffisant. Je vais me préparer. Bors tu viens ?**

**- Bien sûr que j'viens ! Je ne peux pas te laisser parti tout seul tu serais tué ! Je dis seulement ce que tout l'monde pense ! **

**- Et toi Gauvain ? **Demanda Arthur.

**- Je suis avec toi, Galahad aussi.**

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air au courant, car il éclata d'un rire jaune. Il lança un regard noir à Arthur avant de renverser son amphore et de la jeter aux pieds de son commandant. Gauvain me fit signe de le suivre et nous rentrâmes à la maison dans un silence de mort.


	6. Chapitre 6

****_**Hello à tous ! :) Voilà le nouveau chapitre hebdomadaire ^^ Je tenais à tous (ou plutôt toutes je pense) vous remercier pour vos reviews et tout simplement pour continuer à lire ! **_

**Morgane**_**: Merci beaucoup comme d'habitude :) Yep comme je l'ai déjà dit à d'autres, je n'imagine pas trop Lili en wonder woman, elle est plutôt le genre d'héroïne à se laisser trimballer et à suivre le mouvement, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle ait un coté courageux ^^**_

**Pitchoune**_**: héhé à mort l'évêque ! Meuh non tu m'emmerdes pas voyons, je suis là pour répondre aux questions xD Pour la petite explication, il ne pense pas vraiment se marier avec elle et tout le tralala, il pense que dès qu'il aura gagné sa liberté il repartira chez lui et que cette histoire avec Enora n'était qu'une passade mais bon... on verra par la suite xD en tout cas merci pur ta review :p**_

_**Donc un grand merci à BlackWiltedRose, Queen-Mebd, Morgane, panteraa, Pitchoune, Estrale, Lotelemna Nullame (je conseille d'ailleurs sa fic xD), Roselia001 et tous les autres :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6<strong>

Je ne dormis quasiment pas de la nuit et me réveillai avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Mon esprit était bien trop préoccupé par ce qui allait se passer, je m'imaginai toutes sortes de scénarios possibles quant à l'issue de cette mission et n'y tenant plus, je rejoignis l'écurie où Jols m'attendait déjà. Le pauvre avait de grosses cernes violettes sous les yeux et la tête de quelqu'un qui avait trop bu la veille. Je l'observai avec un sourire amusé se traîner jusqu'à un cheval d'où il me fit signe de venir.

**- Je te présente Kay, ton nouveau destrier**, déclara-t-il.

**- Mon... destrier ?**

**- Bien sûr, Arthur m'a demandé de t'en garder un pour le voyage. Tu vas voir il est très docile, c'est l'un des plus calmes.**

Je le remerciai et il s'éloigna en me désignant d'un geste tout un attirail que j'étais sûrement censée installer sur ce maudit cheval. Je n'étais pas fan de chevaux et d'animaux en général et ils me le rendaient bien. Je me débrouillais comme je pus avec la selle et contemplait mon œuvre, fière de moi. Toutefois pour le reste... c'était autre chose. Je me débattais depuis un moment avec un _truc_ plein de sangles qui devait bien aller quelque part, mais j'avais beau regarder le cheval sous toutes les coutures, je ne voyais vraiment pas où le mettre.

**- Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes sur ce cheval**, me lança une voix qui me fit tressaillir.

Je me tournai pour faire face à Tristan qui me regardait d'un air moqueur.

**- Et pourquoi ça ?** Demandai-je sèchement tout en sachant très bien qu'il avait raison.

**- Ta selle est à l'envers.**

Ah oui, effectivement... Il s'approcha lentement sans un mot, de sa démarche souple qu'aucun autre chevalier n'aurait pu imiter et me prit l'accessoire mystère des mains pour le placer sur la tête de Kay. Je le regardais fixer tout le matériel restant avec des gestes précis, des gestes qu'il avait du répéter des centaines de fois ces quinze dernières années. Une fois terminé, il caressa doucement la tête du cheval en lui murmurant des paroles inaudibles puis se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin.

**- Merci.**

**- J'espère que tu as bien regardé parce que c'était la première et la dernière fois que je faisais ça.**

Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

**- Très bien**, répliquai-je.

Il s'éloignait tranquillement vers son propre cheval quand je décidai de lui avouer mon terrible secret.

**- Jenesuisjamaismontéeàcheval**, dis-je d'une traite.

Il se figea et me regarda, sidéré.

**- Enfin, jamais toute seule.**

**- Ça me paraissait bizarre que tu sois tombée aussi lamentablement du cheval de Bors l'autre jour.**

Et merde ! Il m'avait vu m'étaler ! Je pris une jolie teinte aussi rouge que la cape d'Arthur, mais au point où j'en étais je décidai de continuer. Je ne pouvais pas avoir plus honte qu'en ce moment.

**- Tu... est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Je veux dire... juste comment aller à droite et à gauche. Ce genre de trucs.**

Il me fixa toujours en silence durant un instant et finit par pousser un long soupir.

**- Très bien**, acquiesça-t-il.

Il revint se poster à mes côtés et prit ma main pour la poser sur la tête du cheval.

**- Tout d'abord, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de lui. Le cheval le sentira et s'amusera avec toi, il ira à droite au lieu d'aller à gauche et n'en fera qu'à sa tête. Il faut que tu sois autoritaire avec lui. Si tu fais comme l'autre fois, tu peux dire adieu à ton joli derrière...**

Il s'interrompit comme sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire. J'avais rêvé ou il m'avait fait un compliment ? Enfin, un genre de compliment du moins...

**- Bref, il serait judicieux que tu entretiennes de bonnes relations avec lui**, reprit-il. **Parle-lui calmement en le caressant s'il est nerveux, les ****chevaux sont très sensibles à ça. Maintenant, grimpe sur ta selle !**

Je lui obéis et il parut satisfait, car il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de monter à son tour derrière moi. Je me raidis brusquement lorsque je sentis son corps pressé contre mon dos. Pas que son contact me dégoûte, mais il me perturbait, comme toujours. Il dut le sentir, car il s'éloigna un peu.

**- Bien, maintenant je vais t'apprendre à le mener.**

Il conduisit Kay jusque dans la cour où il lui fit faire quelques tours d'échauffement. Il prit ensuite fermement mes mains dans les siennes et les posa sur les rênes pour m'apprendre les bons gestes à effectuer. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, à alterner galop et trot, à changer de directions. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite ses conseils. Ses mains sur les miennes et son souffle chaud dans mon cou me faisaient frissonner. Voilà à quoi conduisait une longue abstinence sexuelle : devoir fantasmer sur n'importe quelle personne qui avait le malheur de vous toucher la main...

Bref, à la fin de l'entraînement j'étais loin d'être une grande pro de l'équitation, mais je devrais au moins être capable de suivre les chevaliers durant le voyage. Du moins, je l'espérai... Nous retournâmes ensuite à l'écurie où Galahad et Gauvain nous avaient rejoints. Tristan sauta habilement du cheval et me tendit une main, galant pour une fois. Je me figeai soudainement. Sa main ! Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarquée plus tôt ? Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette cicatrice blanche qui tranchait sur sa peau bronzée. Cette cicatrice... c'était la même ! La même que celle de mes rêves ! Mais un raclement de gorge exaspéré de Tristan me fit réagir et je pris vivement cette main qu'il me tendait. Pour une fois qu'il etait galant, il valait mieux en profiter.

Décidément toute cette histoire commençait à être encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'y avait aucun doute, j'avais rêvé de Tristan lorsque j'étais encore «_ moi »,_ mais pour quelle raison ? En y réfléchissant, j'avais commencé à faire ce rêve récurrent un ou deux mois avant ma mort, on pouvait donc y voir une espèce d'avertissement. Un genre de prémonition de ce qui allait m'arriver et tout ce que j'avais ressenti – si tant est qu'on puisse réellement ressentir des choses dans ses rêves – n'était sorti que de mon esprit frustré par un long célibat. Je ne pouvais imaginer avoir ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'une histoire d'amour avec Tristan ! Il était _tout_ ce que je détestai chez un homme : arrogant, fier, secret, limite asocial. Et puis même physiquement il n'avait rien à voir avec le Brad Pitt de mes fantasmes. Avec ses longs cheveux parsemés de quelques tresses, sa barbe et ses espèces de peinture sur le visage il ressemblait plus à un clochard qu'à autre chose.

En gros, il ne risquait pas d'être l'homme de ma vie. Mais malgré tous ses défauts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'intéresser à lui plus que je n'aurais dû. Il m'intriguait sous ses airs de psychopathe serial killer et je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu le rendre si taciturne. Ou qui...

Petit à petit, l'écurie se remplit et nous fûmes tous présents à l'exception d'Arthur. Galahad n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et se contentait de préparer les armes qu'il prendrait pour le voyage en lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de l'approcher de trop près. Il y avait vraiment une sale ambiance, tout le monde était tendu et même Bors et sa bonne humeur habituelle étaient presque absents. Arthur finit par arriver à son tour, le visage aussi joyeux que les autres tandis que Galahad lui tournait autour sur le dos de son cheval. C'est à ce moment-là que l'homme que je voulais le moins voir après mon père apparut devant nous, fier comme le pape qu'il n'était pas. Il ne nous salua même pas, se contentant de nous jeter un regard satisfait. Dagonet passa près de lui en le bousculant et j'eus du mal à réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'œil discret. Je jetai un regard à Galahad dont le visage s'était encore plus fermé à l'arrivée de l'évêque.

**- Pour représenter la sainte cour, mon homme de confiance Horton vous accompagnera dans cette mission**, annonça l'évêque.

Arthur parut aussi étonné que nous et ordonna :

**- Jols trouve lui un cheval.**

Cela ne plut guère à Gauvain qui planta rageusement son couteau dans le banc qu'il occupait, accessoirement à quelques centimètres seulement de ma jambe.

**- Que Dieu vous aide pendant que vous remplirez votre devoir envers Rome**, reprit l'évêque.

**- Mais j'ai aussi un devoir envers mes hommes**, rétorqua Arthur.

**- Alors, aidez-les à rentrer chez eux**, dit-il cyniquement.

Jamais je n'avais haï un homme à ce point-la, jamais !

Nous chevauchâmes toute la matinée sans que rien de spécial ne se passe si ce n'est la pluie qui nous trempait jusqu'aux os et le vent qui nous fouettait le visage. Pour le moment je n'avais pas eu de problème avec Kay, il m'obéissait sagement et suivait les chevaliers sans faire d'histoire jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans une foret. Avec le mauvais temps et les branches épaisses, il y faisait horriblement sombre et les chevaux étaient tous agités, comme si une menace invisible nous guettait. Je vis Tristan se rapprocher d'Arthur et lui murmurer quelque chose.

**- Où sont-ils ?** Demanda Arthur en relevant vivement la tête.

**- Partout**, répondit Tristan.

Nous continuâmes en silence, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à faire avancer mon cheval qui s'arrêtait en hennissant et tentait de faire demi-tour. Ensuite, tout se passa tellement rapidement que je ne compris rien du tout. Des espèces de cordes couvertes d'épines se dressèrent devant nous, nous bloquant le passage et les chevaux se mirent à hennir de plus belle en faisant de gros écarts. Arthur fit demi-tour, mais à chaque fois, les ennemis étaient trop rapides et nous bloquaient les issues une à une. La panique commençait à m'envahir et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me faire obéir du cheval qui tentait de se cabrer, trop effrayé par la sensation d'être pris au piège.

Puis ils furent finalement devant nous, arcs à la main. Nous étions encerclés par toute une troupe de pictes et nous n'étions que huit – je ne comptais pas le moine qui ne nous serait pas d'une grande aide avec ses prières – c'était foutu ! Un picte gardait son arc braqué sur Arthur, l'air satisfait et je crus ma dernière heure arrivée. Il n'y avait aucune chance d'en réchapper et il était peu probable qu'un autre mage vienne me voir à nouveau sur mon lit de mort pour me proposer une nouvelle vie. L'instant était tendu, silencieux puis le bruit d'une corne retentit. Le picte eut un regard étonné, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?** Cria Gauvain.

La corne retentit une seconde fois et le picte recula à contrecœur, baissant son arc avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je les regardais faire, ne comprenant toujours rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

**- Qu'attendent-ils pour attaquer ?** Demanda Galahad.

**- Merlin ne veut pas notre mort**, répondit Arthur.

Merlin... il restait un mystère pour moi et je languissais de le revoir pour lui poser quelques questions.

La nuit tomba rapidement dans ces bois et nous dûmes trouver un coin pour camper. Nous étions sous les arbres, mais la pluie continuait de couler sur nous et de nous geler. Je grelottais et squattais la meilleure place près du feu bien que ça soit inutile, chaque centimètre carré de mon corps était trempé. J'avais l'impression que les autres ne semblaient pas s'en soucier plus que ça jusqu'à ce que Gauvain prenne la parole d'une voix exaspérée :

**- Raah ! J'ai tellement hâte de quitter cette île ! Quand c'est pas la pluie, c'est la neige, quand c'est pas la neige, c'est le brouillard.**

**- Et pour eux c'est l'été**, plaisanta Lancelot.

**- La pluie c'est bien**, intervint Bors. **Ça nettoie les mares de sang.**

**- Mais ça nettoie pas l'odeur**, ajouta Dagonet.

Bors éclata de son grand rire guttural à cette vanne quelque peu douteuse.

**- Hé Bors, as-tu l'intention d'emmener Vanora et tous tes bâtards à la maison ?** Reprit Lancelot.

**- Oh j'essaye d'éviter à prendre cette décision... en me faisant tuer,** plaisanta-t-il. **Dagonet, elle voudrait se faire épouser et donner un nom aux enfants.**

**- Les femmes !** Lança ce cher Tristan. **Les enfants ont déjà un nom il me semble, je me trompe ?**

**- Y a que Ellain, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué. Les autres ont seulement un numéro.**

**- Très intéressant... J'ignorais que tu savais compter**, lança ironiquement Lancelot en nous faisant tous éclater de rire.

**- Je pensais pas pouvoir rentrer vivant. Maintenant l'occasion se présente et... et j'abandonnerai pas mes enfants.**

Je jetais un regard à Dagonet qui eut la même réaction que moi et lui sourit. Bors, sous ses airs de gros balourds, était juste un des plus grands cœurs que je connaisse et l'entendre parler ainsi de ses enfants avec une telle intensité me bouleversait.

**- Te manqueraient sûrement beaucoup**, ajouta Dagonet.

**- Je les emmènerai avec moi. Je les aime ces bâtards. Ils sont tout pour moi. J'aime surtout le numéro 3. Il a l'âme d'un guerrier.**

**- C'est parce que c'est le mien !** Expliqua Lancelot.

Gauvain éclata de rire en même temps que moi tandis que Bors se levait en feignant d'être vexé. Je m'éloignais également pour chercher un peu de bois pour le feu et j'étais sur le point de rentrer au campement lorsqu'un petit écureuil me fit face. Il était à peine à un mètre de moi et ne s'enfuyait pas. Il restait simplement là à me regarder d'un air curieux. Bon, j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les animaux ? Et bien j'ai menti ! Cette petite boule de poils était vraiment trop mignonne et je l'aurais bien gardée avec moi si je n'avais pas craint que Bors ne la fasse cuire à la broche. Il m'avait vanté plusieurs fois les qualités de la viande d'écureuil, paraît que ça a le goût du poulet même !

Bref, j'étais complètement gaga devant lui lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner en courant. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques centimètres et tourna sa petite bouille vers moi l'air de dire « _Suis-moi ! »_ C'était complètement fou, mais c'était vraiment l'impression que j'avais et puis de toute façon je n'avais rien de mieux à faire à part retourner écouter les chevaliers raconter les mêmes histoires pour la trentième fois et subir la mauvaise humeur constante de Tristan. Au bout de quelques mètres, je me trouvais face à un arbre immense dont les longues branches tombaient sur le sol, formant comme un rideau qui cachait le tronc et... Merlin bien sûr ! Il écarta les branches et me fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. La magicien avait allumé un feu qui projetait doucement des ombres sur le tronc recouvert de symboles gravés. C'était magnifique. Je m'installais près du feu et levai mon regard vers Merlin.

**- Vous êtes le chef des pictes, Merlin, **commençai-je.

**- En effet.**

**- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant ?** M'exclamai-je.

**- C'était à toi de le découvrir.**

**- Oh taisez vous avec vous énigmes à la con ! **

Oui, la colère pouvait me rendre vulgaire.

**- Comment voulez-vous qu'Arthur vous rejoigne ? **M'emportai-je. **Vous avez tué ses amis, ses hommes ! J'ai moi-même été blessée par vos guerriers.**

**- Ce n'était pas prévu, je suis navré. Je les avais pourtant prévenus de ne pas toucher à la fille**, continua-t-il plus bas.

**- Je m'en fous ! Vous m'avez menti !**

**- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je n'ai jamais mentionné ce point nuance.**

**- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? **M'agaçai-je.

**- Pour te prévenir que ton alliée allait bientôt te rejoindre.**

**- Génial ! Parce que ne comptez pas sur moi pour convaincre Arthur de s'allier à quelqu'un qui tente de le tuer.**

**- Je n'ai jamais tenté de tuer Arthur...**

**- Oui je sais, ce n'était pas vous c'était vos hommes. Blablabla !**

**- Je te conseille également d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc**, continua-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas écoutée. **Ça risque de t'être très utile.**

**- Tirer à l'arc ? Pour...**

**- Ne me pose pas de questions, mon enfant**, m'interrompit-il avec un sourire. **Tu sais que je n'y répondrais pas. C'est à toi de découvrir par toi-même le poids de mes paroles et le sens de tes actes.**

**- Très bien j'apprendrais tirer à votre stupide arc ! C'est tout ?**

**- En ce qui me concerne, oui. Mais je crois que tu as une question à me poser, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je le regardait, étonnée. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

**- Heu oui. J'ai... j'ai rêvé de ce monde lorsque j'étais encore chez moi, je crois. De Tristan.**

**- C'est très étrange**, déclara-t-il en haussant ses grands sourcils. **Tu n'étais pas censée rêver de ça.**

**- Pourquoi ? Ça aussi c'était vous ?**

**- Je voulais que tu rêves de notre monde pour que tu te sentes déjà un peu chez toi en arrivant. Tu étais censée rêver de ce qui représenterait le plus pour toi une fois que tu serais ici. Et puis de chacun des chevaliers.**

**- Hein ? Pourquoi je n'ai rêvé que de lui alors ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien**, répondit-il.

Je le regardai, effarée. Merlin qui n'avait pas de réponse à une question, c'était impossible !

**- Vous ne savez pas, **répétai-je.** Vraiment ?**

**- Je suppose que les Dieux avaient leurs raisons et que tu les connais déjà au fond de ton cœur.**

**- Génial ! Comme d'habitude vous m'êtes d'une très grande aide Merlin**, raillai-je. **Je vais retourner au campement maintenant, ils vont se demander où je suis passée. **

Tandis que je m'éloignais sans un au revoir, je l'entendis m'interpeller.

**- Méfie-toi de l'homme de Dieu, il vous trahira !**

Je ne jetai même pas un regard en arrière et continuai mon chemin. L'homme de Dieu ? Oui, mais lequel ? Horton ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, ce sale petit enfoiré avait une tête de fourbe depuis le début ! Son maître avait certainement dû lui donner des ordres pour foutre en l'air notre mission à tous les coups. J'arrivais au campement et reprit ma place près du feu et de Galahad.

**- Où étais-tu ?** Demanda-t-il. **Je suis venu te chercher mais je ne t'ai pas vu.**

**- Je me suis un peu éloignée pour être tranquille.**

J'ignorai le soupir de Tristan et repensais aux conseils de Merlin.

**- Dis-moi Galahad**, lançai-je. **Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?**

**- Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma dame.**

**- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à tirer à l'arc ? J'ai vu que tu étais très doué. **

Il me gratifia d'un sourire ravi.

**- Bien entendu, j'en serai honoré.**

Tristan poussa un nouveau soupir exaspéré et s'éloigna rapidement du groupe pour aller bouder dans son coin. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais rien à son comportement.

Bien entendu je ne fermais pas l'œil de la nuit. Allez essayer de dormir avec de l'eau gelée qui vous tombe dessus sans arrêt, mission impossible ! J'accueillis donc l'aube avec bonheur et décidai de réveiller tout le monde pour partir au plus vite. J'eus un peu de mal avec Bors qui ne voulait pas se réveiller malgré les secousses que je lui assénais. Je n'avais pas l'intention de réveiller Tristan, craignant trop sa réaction mais comme il était juste à côté de Bors, je lui mis accidentellement un léger – gros – coup de coude dans les côtes. Il était très réactif car il attrapa ma main au vol et me tordit le bras en me faisant crier. Bon, pour le coup tout le monde était réveillé. Tristan n'avait pas lâché mon bras et me fit tomber sur le sol en me plaquant contre son corps dans un mouvement si rapide qu'une fois de plus, je ne compris rien à ce qui m'arrivait.

Une lueur de surprise s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'il prit conscience que c'était moi et il relâcha un peu la pression sur mon bras tout en laissant quand même sa main dessus. Je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien comme au ralenti mais il dévia au dernier moment et nicha sa tête dans mon cou, respirant profondément mes cheveux. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer là ? Je me surpris à espérer qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes là tout de suite ! Mais je me souvins que tous les chevaliers devaient nous observer et l'exhibitionnisme ne faisait pas partie de mon caractère, bien au contraire.

**- Ne refais jamais ça**, chuchota-t-il si près de mon oreille que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud me caresser délicieusement la peau, me donnant la chair de poule.** Si j'avais eu ma dague à proximité, tu serais déjà morte.**

Il me relâcha ensuite et s'éloigna sans un regard pour ses compagnons. Je restai un moment prostrée sur le sol, encore sous le choc. Wow ! Il fallait vraiment que je me trouve un mec et vite ! Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ces fantasmes incessants, bien qu'ils ne concernent que Tristan.

Bors me tendit une main sans faire aucun commentaire mais son sourire amusé ne me plaisait pas franchement et le regard plein de sous-entendus que me lança Lancelot, pas d'avantage !


End file.
